Where Am I?
by SaffronAngel
Summary: Sara delivers the twins. Is this happy ever after for her and Jareth? Complete!!!!!!???????????
1. Prologue

DISCLAIMER: Of course I don't own the characters that you recognize even though I wish I did.   
  
SUMMARY: Five years after defeating the Labyrinth, Jareth is still watching over Sara. Sara's life has gone straight to hell and she is rapidly losing the will to live. When she decides that it's over, can Jareth save her from her self-destructive tendencies or will she destroy him in the process?  
  
  
  
\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\  
  
Sara had moved out of her father's house about three years earlier. Karen had just become too much to handle. She was always cruel to Sara. She never let Sara do anything or go anywhere. Sara's primary duty was to take care of Toby and the house. She just couldn't handle it anymore.   
  
It just got worse as time went on. She found herself increasingly drawn to her old Labyrinth book. She wanted to call him. Wanted to see his goregeous intense eyes one more time. Thought that maybe that would fix things.  
  
She never did call on him again. She was scared. Afraid that this time he might not come to her. That everything she had gone through when she was fifteen was just a dream.   
  
  
"How could she believe such a thing? Doesn't she know that the Fae do not give their love lightly nor do they take it back once given?" The pixie that had found herself in Jareth's throne room was amazed that the Goblin King had not gone after the delightful young woman his heart would not let go of. She certainly was a bewitching thing.  
  
"She's not knowing how the King feels." Hoggle's speech had improved dramatically since the pixie had come. He had been watching her with Jareth. He was worried for his friend. She was constantly crying herself to sleep and dreaming bad things at night.  
  
"He should have told her when she was here."  
  
"He tried. She thoughts it was just another one of his tricks."  
  
"Jareth needs her and she needs him. I wonder how long until she sees it."  
  
That question would be answered in a way no one expected.  
  
  
A/N: Sorry so short. Didn't want to get wrapped up in the next section before tying this up. 


	2. Chapter 1: Poor Sara, Literally

Sara was in the back of the smelly little restaurant cooking for the nighttime rush when someone out front started calling her name. "Sara? Sara, are you here?"  
  
Sara came out of the kitchen wiping her hands on her apron. "Toby? What are you doing down here?"  
  
"I slipped away from Karen. She didn't want you to know about Dad. She keeps telling him that you don't care."  
  
"What about Dad? What's going on, Toby?" Sara was worried. Toby never got upset.  
  
"He's in the hospital, Sara. UCLA. He had a major heart attack last month and a massive stroke just last week. The doctors don't expect him to last long. You have to come see him. He wants to see you."  
  
Just then, Karen Williams came through the door looking for Toby. "Toby, what are you doing in here, talking to her?"  
  
"He was just letting me know how my father was since you are too rude to let me know."  
  
"Why should I have told you? You haven't tried to get a hold of him before this."  
  
"You just never gave him my messages. You were always jealous of the relationship between my father and I."  
  
As she grabbed Toby's arm and dragged him out of the restaurant, she threw a careless comment over her shoulder. "How could I be jealous of a relationship that doesn't exist?"  
  
Sara couldn't respond to that. Even though she just wanted to run after Karen and claw her eyes out. She wanted to scream that she had had a wonderful relationship with her father until Karen had entered the picture. But the comment just made her freeze in her tracks.  
  
  
"So are we on for tonight?" The young man had been trying to get Sara to go out with him for a couple of months now.  
  
"I can't. Family emergency came up. I just found out that my father's in the hospital and not expected to make it much longer."  
  
"Sara, you've been putting me off for two and a half months. When are you just going to give in and go out with me?"  
  
"David, I'm not just trying to put you off. My half-brother came in today and let me know that Dad had a massive stroke and a massive heart attack. I have to find a way to get over to UCLA medical center to see him. They don't expect him to live much longer." She was almost in tears now. David felt bad, driving her to tears but he knew that if he could get alone with her, he could screw her.  
  
David had a reputation of sleeping with every girl he ever went out with and then dumping them. Sara would be no different. He could easily bed her. She, at least, was attractive. That was more than could be said about some of his conquests.  
  
Sara didn't want to go out with David. She knew his reputation. She was afraid that once he got her alone, he would be able to sweet talk her into his bed. She didn't think her resistance would be that high. After all, in the past five years, he was the only one who had wanted to go out with her. He was good-looking but she knew that that wasn't everything. 'Look at Jareth.' The thought crossed her mind unbidden. What was making her think of him now?  
  
"Ok. But I'm not giving up. Even if you die, I'll follow you to keep asking." David smiled as he got a wry grin from Sara. That was an improvement. He had never even gotten that from her in the past.  
  
As she began crying in earnest, he simply wrapped his arms around her and let her soak his shirt with her tears.  
  
  
"How dare he pursue what is mine?" raged Jareth, kicking goblins right and left until all of them had left the throne room. "He has no right to touch her!"  
  
"If I may speak freely, Jareth, you never did tell the child how you felt about her so how could she know that you wish to lay claim to her?"  
  
"Dristeria, you know that you may always speak freely to me. However, you are wrong. I did tell Sara exactly how I felt and she threw it back in my face."  
  
"Jareth, my dear brother, did you stop to think that you told her whatever it is you told her right after making her run that awful Labyrinth? Showing her how terribly cruel you could be?"  
  
"You're right, of course. But still, she could have figured it out after five years."  
  
"When she still fears that the whole thing was just a dream? She's afraid, Jareth. She has nothing there except her father and brother. And the boy doesn't realize just what part he is to play in her return to your side. Should you decide to answer when she calls."  
  
"She won't call me."  
  
"I think she will." And, before Jareth could ask her what she meant by that comment, Dristeria had vanished.  
  
"I really hate it when she starts to interfere."  
  
  
Later that night, Sara was sitting at her table in her apartment, trying to figure a way to get to see her father. She had no car and no money for a taxi. Hell, half the time she barely had money for food and bills. She had gone two months without buying any food at one point because she had so many bills. She had lived off of what she could scrounge at the restaurant.  
  
She had rapidly learned that she could keep warm with extra blankets and go to bed earlier in order to save on the electricity bill. She used paper plates, cups and plastic silverware to save on the water bill. She had no phone, no tv and no social life all of which were draining on a budget.  
  
Maybe she could exchange a date with David for a ride to the hospital. He could take her to the hospital tonight and she would go out with him on Sunday. She had the idea so she got her shoes on and ran down to the restaurant to ask him. She was too late. He had already left for the night with a girl.  
  
She went home slowly in tears. Her perfect plan was for nothing. David would be busy all night and she had to work from 8 tomorrow morning until sometime late that night.  
  
As soon as she had closed and locked the door behind her, she collapsed to floor, sobbing uncontrollably. It broke her heart that she might not get to see her father before he died.  
  
She sat there for almost an hour before stumbling to her feet and going into her bedroom to get ready for her bath.  
  
  
When she was settled in the bathtub, she read parts of her Labyrinth book over and over. Especially, for some odd reason, the part where Jareth tells her, "Fear me. Love me. Do as I say and I will be your slave." Something about that screamed at Sara.  
  
'Maybe he really did care. Maybe he wasn't just spouting off pretty words to try to impress me.' She shook her head and started crying again. 'Maybes. That's all I ever think about is maybes. Maybe Jareth loved me once. Maybe he could again. Maybe I could grow wings and fly.'  
  
Suddenly, she slipped down into the tub further and held her head under water. She was under for quite a while. But when she came up, the tears seemed to be over for now.  
  
She went to bed and snuggled under a bunch of covers. It was kind of chilly tonight.  
  
  
Jareth put away the crystal he was holding when he realized that she wasn't going to call him tonight. "She was a beautiful girl. Now, she's a goregeous woman. She belongs among the fae."  
  
"Then you have to do something."  
  
"You and I both know that I can't go after her unless and until she calls me forth. There are rules for a reason, Dris."  
  
"Jareth, love doesn't follow the rules. The Court has been puzzled by your behavior of late. They wonder why you let this delightful girl go when you could have kept her and made her realize what you feel for her." Jareth's sister was furious. He refused to go after the girl that was driving him crazy. He loved her and she loved him. What was so complicated about that?  
  
Dristeria didn't understand what Jareth's problem was. The Seelie Court had all but given him permission to go after her if would bring back the Goblin King that they all knew. What they didn't understand was that that Goblin King was dead. Had been since he met Sara Williams five mortal years ago. "The Jareth I grew up with would have said rules be damned and gone after the girl when she first left him."  
  
"I am that fae no longer. I'm not whole without her. But I can't force her to come to me either. That would not prove my love but rather my ego. I couldn't expect her to love me in return if I were to force her to be with me. I want her to choose me. As I have freely chosen her."  
  
"Jareth, I do believe this girl has placed a bit of a poet in you." Dristeria laughed as her brother smiled wryly.  
  
"You may be right, Dris. She has turned my whole world upside down." He stood up from the throne he was casually draped across and left the room. He thought he might need some sleep.  
  
  
The next morning, Sara was up by four. She could almost never sleep once the temperature in the apartment reached a certain point. She figured she'd go by the restaurant and see if she could help for a little bit. Even though her shift didn't start until eight. Maybe she could get a little more overtime.  
  
  
"Sara, what are you doing here? Your shift doesn't start until eight."  
  
"Apartment's too cold. Couldn't sleep anymore. Figured if I came in now maybe I could help out a little. You know, have breakfast and start lunch prep while doing dishes and cleaning up in the back before the truck gets here."  
  
"Sure. Clock on. What do you want for breakfast?"  
  
"Western omlet. With mushrooms. Onions and peppers in the hashbrowns." She had always loved that style of breakfast. Of course, people laughed at her the way she dressed her food before she ate it.  
  
She clocked on and started the dishes while Taryn, the only other cook they had, started her breakfast. By the time it was ready, Sara had already finished up what dishes there were and started mixing the meatloaf for lunch. She also had to make chicken fried steaks and a pot roast. This place may be a greasy spoon hole in the wall joint but they did a lot of business over the course of a day.  
  
She ate while she worked on the prep. They almost never had anything left at the end of each day. So she had to make everything fresh. By the time she was supposed be clocking in, Sara had finished the meatloaf, chicken fried steaks, and salad. She had also had to back up Taryn twice and done all the dishes she had dirtied doing prep.  
  
Time to start another long day.  
  
  
A/N: There you go folks. Your next chapter. The next one may be a little while in coming but I'll work as fast as I can.  
  
Thanks for the glowing reviews. I think and hope that you'll really like where I'm taking this story. 


	3. Chapter 2: Jareth's rescue and revelatio...

"Sara, would you like a ride home? You look kinda tired."  
  
"Thanks, David. I am kinda beat." Sara was so tired she didn't notice the predatory look on David's face as he walked her out to his car and settled her in the passenger side seat.  
  
'This is going to be so easy,' he thought as he slid behind the wheel and started the engine. As he went to put the car into reverse, he brushed his hand along Sara's thigh.  
  
  
"Why don't I come in? Just for a moment."  
  
"Not a good idea, David. I'm just going straight to bed and that's it."  
  
"But, Sara. . ." She was already in the door and was trying to shut it. He attacked.  
  
His window of opportunity was small so he took it. He lunged at the door, knocking Sara back into the apartment. He made sure to shut and lock the door behind him. After all, he didn't want anyone disturbing him in what he was about to do.  
  
"David, you need to leave." Sara had pulled herself up along the wall and was looking at him in fear, all trace of exhaustion gone.  
  
"Now, Sara, is this any way to show your appreciation for all I've done for you? I gave you a job, referred you to this apartment, even spoke to the landlord in order for you to get the dump. I think I deserve a little payback." He had been approaching her as he said this. He had her pinned against the wall and started pulling at her clothes. "Now, why don't you be a good girl and just take of your clothes? Let's do this the easy way."  
  
"No!" He smacked her across the face. Sara was now terrified. She knew that no matter how much she screamed no one would save her.  
  
'Jareth would save you. Just call for him.' That was an unfamiliar voice in her head. Suddenly, David was on top of her, slapping her and tearing at her clothes. 'Call for him, Sara.'  
  
"JARETH, HELP ME!!!!!!!!!!!" she screamed out loud.  
  
  
Jareth was knocked to his knees by the force of her cry. He didn't even stop to see what was going on, he simply disappeared from the castle and reappeared in the little hovel that Sara had called home.  
  
David was taken by surprise when Jareth attacked him with a fierce battle cry. He threw David into the wall and David found himself slumped on the floor. He watched in amazement as Jareth picked up Sara who buried her face in his neck, sobbing and the two of them disappeared.  
  
  
Sara looked at the room Jareth had brought her to and realized that it was a hospital room, in particular her father's hospital room. She quickly sat down in the chair next to the bed. "Daddy?" He turned his head toward her.  
  
"Sara? I knew you would come. I knew Karen was lying when she said you didn't care enough to come and see me. I love you. I know you and Karen never got along but I always loved you."  
  
"I love you, Daddy. I always have. Karen was just always so mean to me. She didn't like me from the start."  
  
"I know. And all because you look just like your mother. She was always jealous of your mother because I never put away her pictures." He paused for a moment and then continued. "Sara, I know I don't have much time left. I wanted to let you know that I know what happened to you and Toby five years ago. I know who Jareth is. I've had my own encounters with him." At this point, he looked up at Jareth. "Take care of my daughter. Don't hurt her. Enough people have done that in her life."  
  
"I will care for her forever. She is more precious to me than life itself." Jareth looked down at Sara. "Someone's coming, Sara. We have to leave now."  
  
"Daddy! Don't leave me!"  
  
"I have to for now, honey. I'll always be looking out for you though." With that, Robert Wiliiams died, his hand slipping quietly from his daughter's as he exhaled for the last time.  
  
Sara stood up as the tears fell freely from her eyes. She turned to Jareth. "Take me out of here. Please."  
  
He wrapped his arms around her and they disappeared just before the nurse entered the room.  
  
  
"Sara, why don't you lay down and get some sleep?" Jareth had brought her to his castle in the Underground. "Come on, sweet. Lay down on your bed."  
  
"My bed?" Sara looked up at him. "What do you mean?"  
  
"This is your room. I will only enter here if you call me. This is your sanctuary." He brushed the hair away from her face. "You may trust in that. Go ahead now. Sleep. You'll feel better in the morning."  
  
He walked her over to the bed and pulled back the covers. She kicked off her shoes and lay down on the bed. She was asleep almost before her head hit the pillow. Jareth kissed her forehead and then left the room.  
  
  
"Jareth, quit spying on the child."  
  
"Dris, you are still my younger sister. You are highly annoying. She'll probably need me tonight. Her father died tonight while holding her hand. She will probably not sleep well."  
  
Sure enough, it was at that moment that Sara started tossing and turning. "No! Daddy! Don't go!"  
  
Jareth immediately disappeared and reappeared in Sara's room. He sat down on the bed next to her and pulled her gently into his arms. She continued to cry while Jareth stroked her hair and back. He murmured soothingly into her ear as she soaked his shirt.  
  
When she had calmed down enough to back away from him, she looked at him with a face so full of loss that he couldn't stand it. He pulled her closer to him. "I will protect you, Sara. From all pain. If you will let me." Jareth wanted to cry for her. He wanted to take her pain and loss.  
  
"Tell me... Tell me of my father's encounter with you." She so wanted to hear the story that might link her closer to her father even though he was dead now. It would make her think of him as alive just for a little while.  
  
"Very well, Sara. I warn you now, this story is not a pretty one."  
  
"I don't care. I knew so little about my father's past."  
  
Jareth sat down on the bed with his back against the headboard. Sara scrambled up to put her head against his shoulder. He wrapped one arm around her and pulled the covers over her. "Dris, I know you're out there. You might as well come in. This story pertains to you too."  
  
Dristeria crept into the room, almost ashamed at being caught by Jareth. She sat down on the bed as well.  
  
"Sara, this is my little sister, Dristeria. Dris, this is the Lady Sara." Dris shot a curious look at her brother who simply nodded. He knew well what it meant that he had introduced her as the Lady Sara. He had just laid claim to her. He meant to take her as his wife. "Now for the story. When your father, Sara, was about fifteen, he wished his little sister away. I gave him the same chance to get her back that I gave you. However, he didn't reach the castle. His sister was forfeit. Of course, I don't turn the children into goblins. I send them to live with fae parents. We fae have difficulty producing sufficient offspring. The human children I take are adopted into families here that want children that they can't produce themselves. My parents were the next on the list. I handed them the child, Lillian. Dristeria was born some time after. Lillian loved my parents but she held some vague memories of your father taking care of her and singing her to sleep.  
  
She would sometimes wake up crying at night and didn't remember why. Mother tried to erase her memories of your father but it didn't work. In fact, it only made the memories clearer. Eventually, they brought her to me and told me to send her back to the Aboveground. She begged me not to send her away from the only parents she knew. She promised to put these memories away and never talk about them again. She succeeded in that task for quite sometime. One day, though, Lillian took a walk outside my parents' home and never returned. The legends have it that she found a way to go back to the Aboveground. It wasn't until some years later that we managed to quell that rumor.   
  
It vanished when Lillian turned up married to the Lord of the next kingdom over. He has always been a friend of mine but he also never fails to keep a promise. He promised Lillian when he found her being attacked by some bandits in his woods that he wouldn't tell anyone where she was. He was released from this promise at the birth of their first child. Their daughter was beautiful and elegant.   
  
Her name was Lindarel. She somehow disappeared when she turned sixteen and then reappeared in the Aboveground. No one knew how she had gotten there but some think that the child had such powers as would let her travel Aboveground as well as Underground.   
  
But by the time we discovered where she was, she had married a man who turned out to be her uncle. When we found her, she was pregnant. With you. She had shortened her name to Linda and married Robert Williams. Her mother was the one who came to her to tell her the truth. That the man she was married to was her uncle. Lindarel begged her mother not to tell Robert. She promised she would leave him and her daughter behind and never contact them again. It was the only way to keep her daughter safe.  
  
You see, Sara, upon discovering that Lindarel had gone Above, assassins from several rival kingdoms set out to remove her from the progression for Tarmain's throne. She was the heir apparent and many other kings wanted to take over the kingdom.   
  
When your mother left you behind with your father, it was for your own protection. She knew that no matter what happened or whose hands Tarmain's kingdom was in when the time came, the Seelie Court would see to it that you recieved your throne.  
  
Here in the Underground, we believe that a familial succession is the best. That's why, until a family is proven unfit to rule a kingdom, they are left in power. And in a case like this one, the Seelie Court is currently administering the kingdom in question until either an heiress appears or a suitable replacement can be found.   
  
You see, not only did your father die yesterday, but so did Lindarel. In a 'car accident'. At least, that's what the police are calling it. We know for a fact that it was an assassination. They knew that she was almost ready to come back to lay claim to her kingdom."  
  
"Are you trying to say that . . .?"  
  
"You, Sara, are the heiress to Tarmain's throne. We have to take you to the Seelie Court immediately. However, I can't just appear there. We'll have to take the long way and be very cautious about it." Jareth turned to his sister. "Dris, you can't tell anyone about this. Not even our parents. They would be too excited and tell everyone that Sara had come to claim what is rightfully hers. You understand, don't you?"  
  
"Of course, Jareth. I only hope they can forgive us for being so secretive."  
  
"They will. They'll understand it's the only way to protect the succession." He looked down at Sara. "Will you promise me, Sara, that no matter what happens in the next few days, that you will do what I say when I say it. You have to understand that your life is in great danger. I can protect you but only if you agree to do as I say."  
  
"I promise. Jareth, contrary to my recent actions Aboveground, I have no death wish."  
  
"Good. We will leave first thing in the morning. It will look to all as if I am just going to visit my parents and taking a tour of the kingdom at the same time. You will be a young lady I have taken from Aboveground. You wished yourself away because you couldn't handle everything."  
  
Sara heard nothing more because she was too busy processing all the information. She was a princess. A real princess. All of those dreams had been right.   
  
She curled up tighter to Jareth and closed her eyes, smiling. 'This could get interesting,' was the thought to run through her mind as she fell asleep. 


	4. Chapter 3: More revelations and danger r...

"Jareth, you and I both know that she would be safer here while we teach her the ways of the Court. We, and yes, I mean you and I, could protect her here. There's a good chance that the assassins have found out about her already and may be on their way here."  
  
"Dris, we both know also that no one enters my kingdom without my knowledge. I would know if they were here." Jareth and Dristeria had been arguing this point for hours.  
  
Jareth had forgotten the effect that Sara had on him. If he had remembered, he would have conceded his sister's point. If he had looked into one of his crystals to find people who didn't belong, he might have seen the five people who were sneaking up on the castle even as he argued with Dris.  
  
  
"Sara, Jareth and I have come to the decision that we will transport you to Court after we teach you the way to act. We believe it will be much easier to protect you this way."  
  
"Lady Dristeria, tell me something." The two young women were seated on Sara's bed and talking. "How does Jareth feel about me?"  
  
"Sara, dear girl, do I really need to tell you? Can't you feel it when he looks at you? He's so wild about you that he was in tears after you left. For the first time in his life, he cried over someone. He had never allowed someone to get that close before." Dris had tears in her own eyes remembering how distant her brother became after Sara had defeated the Labyrinth.  
  
***FLASHBACK***  
  
Sara hadn't even been gone four hours when Jareth's rage kicked in. He tore apart every room in the castle. He broke down in tears in the Escher room. Dris had felt his emotions from their parents home and came to him immediately. She had held her older brother tightly while he sobbed brokenly because the one person in the whole universe that he loved didn't return the feeling.  
  
"Dris, what can I do to prove to her how much I love her?" he had sobbed as he lay with his head in her lap.  
  
"You just have to give her some space for now. She'll come back. She'll realize that you love her and she loves you." Dris was scared. She had never seen Jareth like this before.  
  
It took time but over the next couple of days, he calmed down and then spiraled down into a deep depression.  
  
"This is worse than when he was crying in my lap, Mother. He won't talk to anyone. I don't think he's eaten anything in days. We have to do something."  
  
"Until the child returns his love, I'm afraid there's nothing we can do. However, I may be able to remind her of her feelings for him. Through her dreams." Jareth's mother gave her daughter a kiss on the forehead and sent her off to watch over her brother.  
  
*** END FLASHBACK***  
  
  
"So that's where those dreams came from!" Sara was amazed that Jareth had loved her so much that he spiraled so deeply away from those who loved him.  
  
"He loves you, Sara. Don't turn your back on him again. I don't know if he would survive."  
  
"I was hoping he lov- - cared for me somehow. I felt so alone up there. I always felt like I didn't belong. And after everything here, I -- I -- I thought maybe I didn't even belong here." Sara had started crying. "When he sent me back, I thought maybe he hated me for having defeated the Labyrinth. I wanted to call him so many times. I was terrified that he would either not answer or answer me only to laugh at my pathetic excuse for a life."  
  
"Never. Sara, he could never laugh at you. With you yes. Never at you."  
  
Suddenly, the window shattered into the room as a body crashed through it into Sara's room. The creature ran at Sara, screaming.  
  
"Jareth! Jareth!" Sara screamed, backing away. "Dris, help me!" The manlike creature was screaming and swinging a sword at Sara. He seemed to be trying to slice her open.  
  
Dris made a gesture and the creature flew against the wall. She ran over to stand near Sara.  
  
Suddenly, the creature had jumped at Sara, knocking her down. He was sitting on her chest when Jareth burst through the door. "Sara!" The anguish in his voice was clear. His Sara was in danger. The creature's claws swiped at Sara's chest. Jareth gestured and the creature was gone.  
  
Sara didn't move for a long moment. Jareth knelt beside her. He saw blood oozing through her shirt. "You're hurt." He put his fingers to the cut on her chest. Dris walked over and watched as Jareth conjured up a towel.  
  
"Jareth, we need to get her out of here. There could be others coming if not here already."  
  
"Where can we take her, Dris?" Jareth wanted to kill something. He was furious that someone was already trying to take her away from him when he had just gotten her back.  
  
"Your quarters are protected. You have many spells that hide your location. She could stay there. At least for a few days."  
  
"She needs to be brought to the Court. They are the only ones who can protect her."  
  
"Mother and Father could. Why don't we go to them?"  
  
Jareth was thoughtful. "That might work. But if we do, we have to tell them the truth."  
  
"True. But if they know the truth, they'll also establish more protection around their kingdom."  
  
Sara lay still on the floor while Jareth and Dris tried to figure out what to do. She was still trying to catch her breath. Her chest really hurt from the slash. She started crying again.  
  
Jareth turned around with her first sniffle. "Sara, love." He knelt beside her. "Don't cry. We'll take care of you and protect you."  
  
He picked her up and carried her to his room. "I would have transported you but that isn't a good thing to do when one is injured."  
  
"Don't leave me, Jareth!" Sara whimpered. She nestled her face against his chest and held on tightly. "Don't leave me!"  
  
The terror in her voice pulled at Jareth's heart. He never wanted to see her this scared ever again. "I won't leave you, sweet. I promised."  
  
  
  
A/N: Sorry it took so long to post this. Thank you all for such wonderful reviews. I love every one of them.  
  
Hopefully, I can get the next chapter up soon. Please keep the reviews coming.  
  
Thanks everyone!!! 


	5. Chapter 4: Saving Sara?

That night, neither Jareth nor Dris slept at all. While Dris was taking care of Sara's wounds, Jareth was busy keeping watch. Dris watched as he winced everytime Sara moaned in her sleep. She was exhausted emotionally and weak physically.  
  
"How is she, Dris?" Jareth asked for what seemed to be the hundredth time in the last hour.  
  
"She's resting. Kind of. She's got a small fever, Jareth."  
  
The Goblin King turned to look at Sara with Dris sitting next to her. "How high?"  
  
"Not bad for now. But it seems to be getting worse all the time. Jareth, what if she was poisoned? We have to get her to Mother. Neither of us knows the healing magiks the way she does."  
  
"Do you really think that she may be poisoned?"  
  
"We have to consider the chance. Jareth, you just found her again. Don't lose her this time."  
  
"It's dangerous to transport while injured."  
  
"I know. But given the choice between transport and Sara's possible death . . ."  
  
She didn't need to finish that sentence. Jareth knew that Sara would be much safer at his parents' home than she was in his. At least, for now. Until he found out who was trying to kill her. He knew that if he could expose this criminal to the Court, they would see justice done. It was forbidden for one Fae to kill another in the Underground.  
  
But Sara was only half Fae. Would that make a difference to her claim to Tarmain's kingdom? Would the Seelie Court deny her claim because of her human blood? No. They couldn't. She was the only living heir to the kingdom. They had to honor her claim as per the history of the Underground.  
  
"Very well. Wrap her well, Dris. I will need your help in order to make this as smooth a transport as possible."  
  
"Should I call on Father to help us as well?"  
  
"He would be a great help. His powers are more advanced than either of us." Dris sent out a silent plea to their father to help them bring the injured girl to his home. She promised that Jareth would explain everything once they got there but right now they needed to get the girl out of Jareth's castle.  
  
"I will help you, my children, but I do expect an explanation when you arrive."  
  
"You have my word, Father," Jareth vowed.  
  
"Are you ready, children?" Jareth picked up the carefully swadled form that was Sara and held her gently in his arms.  
  
"Yes, Father. We are."  
  
The room shimmered around them and a new one took form.  
  
Sara was shaking in Jareth's arms as the new room became solid around them. Jareth didn't hesitate once the transport was finished. He headed straight for his mother's quarters where she was waiting with all of her medical supplies.  
  
  
"Now, Jareth, what is going on? What could possibly make you risk further injury to someone you obviously care very deeply for?" Jareth's father's voice was just as booming as it had always been.  
  
"Father, Sara is the girl that defeated my Labyrinth five years ago. She is the one that has claimed my heart." Jareth bowed his head, knowing that the next part would hurt his father greatly. "She is also the only living heir to Tarmain's kingdom. Lindarel died the day that Sara returned to me. Sara is her daughter."  
  
"No!" The whispered voice of Jareth's mother from behind him made him spin. The Lady Caronara was leaning heavily on her daughter, being weak from having healed Sara.  
  
"Mother, I'm afraid so. I only found out a few days ago who Sara was when I found one of Tarmain's letters to me detailing everything."  
  
"My Lady, are you ill?" Rolardin's worried voice drew a fond glance from his wife.  
  
"I will recover with rest, my Lord. The child was poisoned. Dristeria was wise to urge Jareth to bring her here. I have healed her. The only thing she needs now is a lot of rest." She pulled herself away from Dris and walked carefully to her son. "Is she really Lindarel's daughter?"  
  
"Yes, Mother. I saw a picture of Linda Williams and she is the image of Lindarel." Jareth stopped talking for a moment and listened to something no one else could hear. "We will talk more later, Mother. Sara is calling me." He ran off down the hallway.  
  
  
"Sara?" Jareth whispered as he entered the room where he had left his beloved in his mother's care. He crept carefully to her side as she tossed and turned in her sleep. Her dreams were obviously not pleasant because there were tear tracks on her cheeks. He gently sat down on the edge of the bed and brushed the hair out of her face. "Beloved." He wanted to soothe her and help her to relax. She seemed so scared of something.  
  
Suddenly, Sara's eyes flew open and the terror there made Jareth wonder what she had seen in her dreams. "Oh God, Jareth! If you hadn't come for me when I called, . . ."  
  
He placed one finger softly across her lips. "Don't think about that now, my sweet. It didn't happen. It will never happen. I will always protect you. Never forget that." He kissed her forehead and pulled her gently into his arms. "I will always protect you."  
  
"Stay with me, Jareth. Hold me. Make my dreams sweet. Hold me. Please."  
  
"Your wish is my command, my love." He stroked her hair and held her close. "Just let me get these boots off."  
  
She wouldn't let go of him even long enough to take off his boots. He smiled and with a gesture of his hand his boots were sitting beside the bed. He crawled up on the bed and sat against the headboard. The woman he loved was curled up against him in his arms. She slept peacefully there for the first time in a long time.   
  
  
"Jareth, really I feel much better. Please let me get up."  
  
"My mother says you need a great deal of rest because you were weak even before the attack. Now, back to sleep."  
  
"I have been sleeping for days. I want to get up."  
  
"Not until my mother says you can. No one argues with the Queen Mother." Jareth remembered the one time that he tried to and got absolutely nowhere.  
  
"I'm glad you finally got that through your head." The chuckle that came from the doorway surprised Jareth. "I have to admit that was the most spirited arguement I had had in a long time. Even your father never argued with me like that." She entered the room and noticed that Jareth's boots were once again beside Sara's bed. "How do you feel this morning, dear?"  
  
"My Lady, I feel fine. Please may I get out of bed?" Sara was pleading. She was really hating all this mollycoddling. She wanted to get up and explore Jareth's parents' home. She wanted to get to know these people who had raised her grandmother, Lillian. She wanted to find out what they might know about this assassin problem.  
  
Caronara bent down and touched a hand to Sara's forehead. She smiled and nodded. "I believe it is alright if you get out of bed on the condition that the moment you feel tired, you go straight back to bed."  
  
"I promise."  
  
"She reminds me so much of her grandmother. She would say anything to get her way and the way she would look at me I could never refuse my beautiful Lillian."  
  
"My Lady, will you tell me about my grandmother? I never knew her."  
  
"I will, dear child. I will in time."  
  
Sara got up out of bed and stretched like a cat after a nap. "I feel so wonderful. Can I walk around outside?"  
  
"Of course, dear. Jareth can take you through the gardens. Just remember, dear girl, that our protection of you only covers the grounds of our home. Outside of the grounds, we can not hide you from those who would hurt you."   
  
"Sara, how are you this morning?" Dris just came into Sara's room, rubbing her eyes. "You look better."  
  
"I am. Your mother gave me permission to get out of bed today." Sara wanted to dance. In fact, she was so giddy, she started to dance. Even danced right up to Jareth and curtsied before him. "Dance with me, Jareth. As you did once before. Dance with me."  
  
"Mother, what is going on here?" Jareth was suspicious. Sara was acting rather strangely.  
  
"It appears to be a spell. A vengeance spell. Someone has found a way around all of our protection."   
  
Suddenly, Sara grabbed her head and screamed, falling to the ground. Jareth caught her unconcious form just before she hit the floor. "Sara!!!" he screamed, tears pouring down the face of the once mighty Goblin King. 


	6. Chapter 5: Losing Sara

Jareth carried Sara back to the bed chamber where she had spent the last few days. The tears in his eyes made it hard for him to see. Rolardin was scrying for those that could have cast the spell. He knew that they had to be within a certain distance in order for the spell to work.  
  
The guards had been sent out to watch for people who were acting suspicious. The villagers nearby, knowing that Rolardin didn't sent out the guards speciously, went about their normal daily business. They realized that to get in the way would be very bad. Stockade bad. They stayed out of the guards way and knew that whoever they were looking for would soon be caught.  
  
  
Meanwhile, Caronara and Rolardin were doing all they could to break the spell. They were casting counterspells and spells of their own in order to break the concentration of the person casting this one. They knew the spell because the Court had punished many in the past for casting it. The person had to be somewhere secure and quiet because they would have to concentrate until the desired effect was reached.  
  
Dris was trying to think of who might want Sara dead. The only name she could come up with was Alamorn, Sara's cousin who stood to inherit her father's kingdom should she not be able to.  
  
Alamorn was not nice to many people. He was a vicious creature who would do anything to get what he wanted. Handsome were his looks but that was the only nice thing most people could say about him. He was the type of person who would rather beat someone up than talk to them.  
  
Jareth would not leave Sara's side. He wanted to kill the person who was doing this to his love but only if it would help her. When Dris or anyone else of his family entered the room, he would look at them and then go back to watching Sara.  
  
"Son, you need to eat." Caronara was standing in the doorway holding a tray that the maid had returned to the kitchen without touching.  
  
"When Sara is whole again, then I will eat."  
  
"But if you are not healthy, how will you take care of her?"  
  
"Very well, mother. Bring the tray. I will eat. Has there been any sign of the person or people doing this to Sara?"   
  
"No. But something curious has come to our attention. Alamorn, Sara's cousin, Tarmain's nephew actually, was staying here for a few days and is suddenly gone."  
  
"Alamorn? Could he be doing this to Sara? After all, should there be no heir to Tarmain's kingdom, he would stand to inherit one of the most profitable kingdoms in the Underground."  
  
"He's greedy but I don't think even he would stoop this low."  
  
  
"I will destroy her. I will let her live but I will keep her in this state for a long time." Alamorn chuckled in his dark little corner of the dungeon. He had found a quiet place where he could keep his concentration on the task at hand. "Maybe I should tap into her fears and send a few of them to haunt her troubled dreams." He closed his eyes and started pushing his way into Sara's mind. Once there, he found two or three things that she was absolutely terrified of and started planting troubling dreams in his cousin's head.  
  
  
In her dreams, Sara saw herself and Jareth sitting on a blanket in the sun. They were in a beautiful meadow full of flowers and located near a peaceful, babbling brook. They were enjoying a picnic.   
  
Of course, the peaceful scene didn't last long. Suddenly, Sara was pushed backward on the blanket and 'Jareth' was trying to force himself on her. "No!!!!!! NO!!!!! Please don't!!!!!!!! He wouldn't!!!!!!!!!" She was fighting hard but she knew she couldn't win.  
  
  
Meanwhile, Jareth sat beside her bed, trying to wake her up and not having any luck at all. He was holding her close to him. "Mother, who can help shield her dreams from this evil creature?"  
  
"I can, Jareth my friend." Jareth's childhood friend, Ordinal, stood in the doorway to Sara's room. "I felt her dreams hurting her from Court. Seelie Court is now helping to find Alamorn. We believe strongly that he is the one doing this. He will be punished for trying to destroy his cousin this way."   
  
Jareth was almost in tears. He didn't know dream magic and had no way to protect her from her fears. "My friend, I have to send you in to protect her. The man wearing your face to attack her can't keep up the masquerade with you in there. You will be able to protect her while I find out where he is."  
  
"Hurry, Ordinal. She is losing the battle against him."  
  
Jareth lay down on the bed at the direction of his friend. He fell asleep holding Sara and found himself in her dreams. He threw the man on top of Sara of and across the meadow. He took Sara in his arms. "Sara, look at me. I'm here. That wasn't me." Sara needed no convincing though as she wrapped her arms around Jareth's neck and buried her face in his neck. He held her tight as she cried.   
  
"Who's doing this to me, Jareth? Help me."   
  
"A friend of mine is trying to track down the man who wants to hurt you. He sent me to you to protect you. We know that you're weak and I can help you."  
  
  
Alamorn had tried to pull back to his own mind when he realized that Jareth had been sent in to save Sara. He felt someone chasing him.   
  
Suddenly, Alamorn felt like he was being slammed back into his own body as someone tackled him from behind. His concentration ruined, he tried to attack the person who dared to intervene in his torture of this child who would take his uncle's kingdom from him.  
  
A full squadron of soldiers burst into the room and grabbed Alamorn. "You are under arrest by order of the Seelie Court." They hauled him upstairs in order to face King Rolardin and Queen Caronara. Not to mention King Jareth. None of whom liked him right now.  
  
  
"This is your cousin, Alamorn. Sara, we're sorry we thought he was harmless. He is the one who has been trying to kill you."  
  
"I will succeed. That kingdom will be mine." Alamorn was trying to get free of the guards holding him.  
  
"Alamorn, had you decided to talk to us instead of taking things into your own hands, we might have been able to work out a deal for you to rule your uncle's kingdom. There is no chance now."  
  
"She isn't even Fae! How can she rule one of our kingdoms when she isn't even one of us!!!"  
  
Before anyone could react to stop him, Alamorn broke free from the guards and lunged at Sara, knocking her out of Jareth's grasp and across the room. He reacted quickly and pulled her to her feet. He angled her to lean out of the tower window where he was to await transport back to court to stand trial. "Come closer and I'll push her out."   
  
Jareth felt his heart leap into his throat. How could he save Sara without endangering her? He was thinking fast but he apparently didn't think quick enough. Suddenly, he saw a bright flash of light and when he could focus his eyes again, both Sara and Alamorn were gone.  
  
"We have to find them. There's no telling what he'll do to her now that he has her alone with him."  
  
Everyone else agreed and wondered how to find them. Jareth slumped into a chair and buried his face in his own hands. 


	7. Chapter 6: Sara's Escape

"Where am I? What do you want from me?" Sara demanded.  
  
"You are in the dungeon of my uncle's kingdom. You will give up all claim to his kingdom or you will waste away in this tower." She ran toward the window only to discover that her ankles were chained to the wall. "You can not escape me, dear cousin. I will get what I have been waiting for since your mother disappeared. One way or the other."  
  
"When Jareth finds me, . . ."  
  
"He won't. I have enough spells around here to hide us from all prying eyes. For a very long time." Sara slunk back to the wall and curled up in a ball on the floor. "If you will just sign an agreement to allow me to rule the kingdom, I will let you go. Of course, you could just marry me."  
  
"Never!!"  
  
Alamorn laughed. "Then you will stay here." He went to the door to leave. "Maybe forever."  
  
And with that he left her alone in her cell. Sara started crying, wishing Jareth was there to hold her.  
  
  
"Mother, has there been any luck in finding Sara yet?"  
  
"I'm sorry, Dris. How's Jareth?"  
  
"It's not good. He refuses to leave the window. He's been trying to see her in his crystals. He just flew off again to look for her."  
  
"I hope we find her soon. I don't think the Underground will survive Jareth losing Sara again."  
  
Dris wrapped her arms around her tearful mother and the two women held each other for several long moments.  
  
  
Jareth's owl form soared high above the countryside, dropping low for closer looks at anywhere Sara might be.  
  
He saw Tarmain's castle in front of him and decided to look there. He descended to the courtyard and transformed to his human form. "Maybe Alamorn has her here." His thoughts were begging this to be true. He didn't want to live without Sara.  
  
"I'm sorry, your majesty. No one told us you were coming." The houseman was scurrying toward him  
  
"I was just passing by and thought I'd stop and see if Alamorn was here."  
  
"No, sir. He hasn't been here in a few weeks."  
  
"Well, I need to talk to him. So if he comes back, will you please send a messenger to my castle? If I'm not there, they will know how to get a message to me."  
  
"Of course, Your Majesty. Of course."  
  
Jareth transformed back to his owl form and took off, still looking for Sara. Not realizing that if he had just flown up to the window he would have seen his love crying on the floor.  
  
  
Weeks passed in much the same way. Everyone was searching for Sara and no one could find her. Sara was still curled up on the floor of the tower cell, wishing for Jareth.  
  
One day, after her usual confrontation with Alamorn, Sara stood as far from the wall as she could manage. She had been thinking about trying something for the past several weeks. Now was the time. Alamorn was planning on killing her soon to get what he wanted.  
  
He had been feeding her three meals a day but she wasn't eating as much as she should have been. She had to try though. If it worked, she could at least get out of the castle. From there she could find her way back through the Labyrinth to Jareth's castle. He would find her there.  
  
"I wish to take the form of an eagle to fly far from here." She felt a shudder go through her and, suddenly, she felt a lot shorter than normal. She spread her arms which now felt and looked a lot like wings, and flapped them several times. Sara felt herself rising into the air and took a few sample laps around the cell.  
  
As soon as she felt confident enough in her ability to fly, Sara allowed herself to glide out the window and away. She knew that she wouldn't be able to maintain the form for long because she was weak. She had to get as far as she could as fast as possible. The closer to the castle she was when she lost the form, the greater the chance that she would be caught.  
  
  
Jareth was flying again when he saw an eagle heading away from the tower of Tarmain's castle. It wasn't flying well and he decided to follow it and see what was wrong.  
  
He watched as the eagle flew erratically away from the tower and almost toward the Labyrinth. Suddenly, it almost nose-dived into the woods just outside the castle's property.  
  
Jareth landed smoothly, transforming into human form. He looked around and felt his heart leap into his throat. Sara lay not far away, trying to pick herself up. He ran to her and pulled her into his arms. She started fighting him. "Sara! Sara, it's all right. It's me. It's Jareth. Sara!"  
  
She looked up at him with a face that broke his heart. Her eyes were ringed with dark circles from lack of sleep. Her cheekbones stood out because she hadn't been eating. She was very weak. "Jareth?"  
  
"Yes, love. It's me. I'll take you home." He stood, pulling her up with him. The poor young woman could barely stand. "Lean on me, Sara. I will not let anything happen to you."  
  
She gladly wrapped her arms around the Goblin King's waist and placed her head against his chest. He transported them both to his parents' home where he put her right into bed.  
  
  
Running into the kitchen, Jareth ordered some food to be made for the Lady Sara. He wanted to feed her, hold her, comfort her all at the same time.  
  
  
"Jareth, where are you going with that food?"  
  
"Sara needs to eat, Mother. I found her."  
  
"Where is she?"  
  
"Upstairs in bed. She's very weak. I need to take her some food."  
  
Caronara followed her son upstairs to where Sara lay on a bed with covers up to her chin. "Oh my dear child! It's so good that Jareth found you!"  
  
"I'm very glad he did too, my lady. I was beginning to fear for my life. I think Alamorn was about to kill me because I wouldn't give in to what he wanted. He --- he said that ---" Sara's voice broke and she started crying.  
  
"Nothing to fear now, darling. I will protect you. He can't hurt you anymore." Jareth lifted a spoonful of broth to her mouth. "Try to eat a little something. You need to regain your strength."  
  
"Jareth, before I do eat, how far did I get from the tower before I lost form?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I was an eagle and I knew that although I couldn't fly well, I had to get away somehow. So I wished to take the form of an eagle to fly away from the tower."  
  
"That was you?"  
  
"Yes. How far did I get?"  
  
"Just far enough for me to watch you crash into the woods beyond Tarmain's castle. That's when I approached you and brought you here." He put the spoon of broth to her lips and made her drink it before he allowed her another word. "We have been so worried about you."  
  
"I have to go tell Dristeria and Rolardin. Ordinal will be glad to hear that she's safe as well."  
  
Once his mother had left the room, Jareth leaned over and kissed Sara on the forehead. He was happiest of all. His Sara was back with him where she belonged. 


	8. Chapter 7: Trust? Not an issue

Sara was sleeping soundly in her bed when Queen Caronara came to check on her the next morning. The High Queen smiled to see Jareth sitting next to her with his long legs stretched out in front of him.  
  
The queen pulled a blanket from the trunk at the foot of Sara's bed and draped it over Jareth's lanky frame. She then made sure that Sara was tucked in well. Heading back toward the door, Caronara turned to look at Sara and Jareth one more time before pulling the door shut behind her.  
  
  
"How is she, Caronara?"  
  
"Sleeping quietly. And our son as well. On the chair beside her bed."  
  
"That is good to hear. Jareth needs the rest almost as much as Sara does. Ordinal just sent word that Alamorn is in the custody of Seelie Court. They would like us to bring Jareth and Sara as soon as possible."  
  
"You explained how weak Sara is?"  
  
"Of course. They were quite understanding. They said we may have four days.  
  
"I hope that will be enough."  
  
  
Sara rolled over in the bed and opened her eyes to see Jareth sound asleep in the chair beside her with his arms crossed in that self-assured way on top of a blanket.  
  
He looked so - - not innocent. Not childlike. She wasn't sure just how to describe him.  
  
While she was pondering the question, Jareth opened his eyes and found her staring at him. She smiled sleepily and stretched out a hand which he took, smiling back.  
  
"I wasn't dreaming. You DID find me."  
  
"Only because you used what you believed to help you escape. Otherwise I might not have found you until it was too late."  
  
"You would have found me. I know you would have."  
  
"I'm glad to see that you have so much faith in me. I'm just not sure I have as much." At the question that filled her eyes as she sat up, Jareth was quick to reassure her. "It's not you. I have ultimate faith in you. After all, you did call on me when you needed help."  
  
"But I ignored you for five years. When, all along, you were all I ever needed." Sara was on the verge of tears.  
  
"It wasn't your fault. The last time you were here, you were just a child. You needed time to deal with your feelings. To grow up." He brushed the hair out of her face and tucked it behind her ear. "You have indeed become a beautiful young woman." He stood up and kissed her forehead. "Get some more rest. I need to go talk to my parents."  
  
Sara curled up under the covers and was sleeping again before Jareth closed the door behind him.  
  
  
"Mother?"  
  
"Yes, Jareth?"  
  
"Has there been any word from Seelie Court?"  
  
"They have Alamorn in custody and would like us to bring you and Sara as soon as possible."  
  
"They know of Sara's condition?"  
  
"Yes. They are giving us four days to bring her back to health." Caronara paused. "How is she?"  
  
"Sleeping well. She feels safe here."  
  
"How is she dealing with having taken animal form?"  
  
"We haven't even discussed that yet. She woke up for a while and we talked about how much faith she has in me compared to how much I have in myself. She told me that she was always certain that I would find her and save her." He stopped for a moment. "Mother, how did I inspire such trust in her when I have failed to protect her twice?"  
  
"You always trust the ones you love. She loves you just as you love her."  
  
"I do love her, mother. I would give my life for her."  
  
"Then, just continue to be there when she needs you." She watched, smiling, as her son conjured a crystal to check on Sara. "Is she sleeping still?"  
  
Jareth shook his head. "She's awake. Crying." He banished the crystal with a wave of his hand. "I need to go to her." He spun on his heel and left the room.  
  
  
"Sara, are you alright?"  
  
"Dristeria, what's happening to me? How was I able to take an animal form? And why an eagle?" Sara cried.  
  
"The how part is easy. Your will asserted itself and, you being part Fae, that was enough for the power to come to the fore. The why is a little more complicated. Each of us takes the form which most resembles our own personality. You, like your grandmother and mother, are proud and strong. Just like an eagle. Jareth takes the owl because he is wise and quick. Father usually takes the bear. Strong, loyal and fearless."  
  
Having calmed down a bit during the explanation, Sara had another question. "What form do you take?"  
  
"A swan. Of course, Jareth always teases that I'm not graceful enough to be a swan. He remembers all of the times that he saw my knees black and blue. I was forever tripping and falling when I was little."  
  
"You still do, little sister." Jareth's teasing voice came from the door where he was lounging against the doorframe. "Sara, are you alright?" His voice changed when he asked the question. He had been glad to see that she wasn't crying anymore.   
  
" I feel better now. Especially now that Dristeria has explained a few things to me. I just feel bad that my animal form seems so much more powerful than yours."  
  
"Don't. Most women have the more powerful animal than men. After all, women do have a power men can't touch. You have the power to bear children, to create life."  
  
"Most men wouldn't see it that way. At least, most men in the Aboveground."  
  
"All Fae men would see it that way. We realize that without women our race would die."  
  
Sara was growing uncomforable with the conversation. She decided to change the subject. "How did your talk with your parents go?"  
  
"Seelie Court has Alamorn in custody. They have given us four days to get you back to a state of health. Then, we must appear. Of course, the sooner we appear, the sooner this is over with."  
  
"Then, maybe someone had better tell me when dinner is. I'm really hungry."  
  
"We'll bring you a tray of food to tide you over until dinner. We just finished lunch," Dris said. She jumped off the bed and ran out of the room before anyone could stop her.  
  
Jareth laughed. "She's always so full of energy. I'm surprised that her animal form isn't a hummingbird or some other fast creature."  
  
Sara looked up at him and timidly asked, "Jareth, will you sit down here with me and hold me?"  
  
"Of course." He sat down on the bed and leaned back against the headboard just like the night he had told Sara and Dristeria about Sara's family history. She curled up against him. That was how Dris found them when she brought in the tray of fruit and cheese. Sound asleep.  
  
  
  
A/N: Sorry it took so long. I had a little case of mental block. It's better now though. Thanks again for the wonderful reviews. Especially to you Anyastazya. 


	9. Chapter 8: Declarations in court

Three days later, Sara was feeling much better and Caronara agreed that it would be safe to transport to the Seelie Court. Rolardin sent word that they would be arriving the next morning.  
  
  
"Sara, Seelie Court is very formal. We will not be allowed to use any nicknames or pet names. If asked a question about my parents, you must refer to them as High King Rolardin and High Queen Caronara. You may refer to me as the Goblin King. Whatever you do, do not use my name in court. It will go badly if you do." Jareth had his hands on Sara's shoulders. "Do you understand? This could end very badly if you show even one breach of etiquette."  
  
"I understand. Tell me that we will not be forced to be apart at all times." She was scared and only wanted Jareth to be nearby. As long as that was allowed her, she could face anything. Even seeing Alamorn again after what he had done to her.  
  
"I will be nearby but you will have to face this on your own. You have to show your strength. That is the only way to save Tarmain's kingdom from going to Alamorn permanently." He pulled her chin up so she would look him in the eye. "He will destroy your kingdom if he is allowed to rule."  
  
"Jareth, she will have to declare an intent to marry. As do you soon. They may demand it at this session."  
  
"Sara, there is one way that you and I will be allowed to be close during court. If I declare an intent to marry, and announce my intention to court you, we would be allowed to spend a lot of time together. Would you agree to that?"  
  
"What would I have to do?"  
  
"When I say, 'I declare intent to marry,' you will say, 'As do I.' Then they'll ask if I have an intended. At that point, I will tell them that I plan to court you as my wife to be if you will have me. That's when you would say that you will accept or decline my suit. The Court will approve it and then we will be able to sit together and walk together without escort."  
  
"Jareth, I'm not ashamed to admit that I'm scared. I don't want to face Alamorn again. He hates me and that hate just rolls off him in waves."  
  
"That's why both of us need to declare our intent right off. That way if you get too scared and feel the urge to run to me for protection, no one will count it against you if look to me for support. They would also allow me to stand beside you when you face him. I would be allowed to leave the seats and join you if you need me."  
  
"Jareth, I will always need you. You are my strength."  
  
"Why don't you go get some sleep and we'll wake you up when it's time to go."  
  
Sara nodded and went back to her room to catch a little sleep before facing her cousin again.  
  
  
"Now, my dear, the first thing they will do is ask for declarations of intent. You must speak first. Then, Jareth will offer up his declaration and ask for permission to court you. Remember, in order to keep him close to you, you must accept his offer. Otherwise, he will not be able to support you when things get ugly during the trial."  
  
"I understand, Your Majesty. I will do what is necessary. I'm too frightened to do otherwise." Sara was dressed in a beautiful emerald green gown with gold trim. In her hair, she wore ribbons of emerald green and gold. The gown was form-fitting but very modest as was befitting a virgin princess at court.  
  
They were in a small room just off the main audience hall. Queen Caronara had arranged for Sara to enter first, followed by Jareth. She had also arranged for this private room. They didn't want anyone to see Sara before she revealed herself to the Council.  
  
Just then, the trumpets sounded to summon those who would stand before the Council. Jareth was waiting outside the room as was proper. He could picture his mother kissing Sara's forehead and whispering, 'Be strong, dear child.' He could also picture his mother pulling the hood of Sara's cloak over her head to hide her face. She stepped out of the room and stood at the front of the line of people to stand before the court to make their declarations. She had been coached to only remove her hood when she made her declaration to the court.  
  
"Who is that woman in front of the Goblin King?" Jareth could hear the whispers running around the room. He had to bite his cheek to keep from laughing out loud at the poor fools who would get an eyeful and more when his beloved Sara removed her hood. Those who were old enough to remember would swear that Lindarel had returned from Above to take back her throne.  
  
When the doors were opened, those who had business with the court filed in and took their places in front of the Council seats. The High Council was next to enter. The High King and Queen were next and took their rightful places to the right of the Council. Then, the page stepped forward.  
  
"This session will begin with declarations of intent. Let those of you who dare make your intentions known to the Council."  
  
Sara stepped forward and took hold of the hood of her cloak. "I, Sara, daughter of Lindarel, step forward to declare both my intent to marry and my intent to rule my grandfather's kingdom." As she spoke, she removed her hood and heard the gasps of the audience nearby.  
  
Jareth smiled to himself. He had known the people of the Underground would react like this. He had seen the remarkable resemblance the first time he had seen Sara.  
  
"Order! Order in the hall!" the page demanded. When silence had once more descended on the hall, the page turned to the Council. "Does the Council recognize Lindarel's daughter's dual declaration?"  
  
"We would ask a few questions first." One of the Council stood as he spoke. "The first being, why are you here and not your mother?"  
  
"If it please the Council," Sara began. "My mother, the Lady Lindarel died in a car accident some time ago. The Goblin King could probably tell you the exact date. The Goblin King had just that night rescued me from a physical attack in the Aboveground. He took me to see my father and, at my request, brought me back to the Underground. At that time, I had no knowledge of who I was."  
  
"And how did you know of the Goblin King?"  
  
"In all honesty, when I was fifteen, I wished away my brother. I was given the chance to win him back by defeating the Labyrinth. The Goblin King did everything in his power to keep me here, even after defeating the Labyrinth. However, I was a stubborn child and decided that I had to go home to the Above." Sara bowed her head. "I was however given the option to call on some friends I had made when I was here. I never made use of that option until I needed help."  
  
"And how did you find out about your mother?"  
  
"When the Goblin King took me to my father's bedside, he was dying. He had held on to life just long enough to see me and tell me that he knew what had happened that night five years ago. That he knew who the Goblin King was. He had had an encounter of his own with the King. When I was brought back to the castle beyond the Goblin City, I slept badly. I had nightmares. The Goblin King woke me from one of these nightmares and that was when I asked him to tell me about the comment my father had made. That was when he told me about my mother and who she really was and what the real reason she had left me behind was."  
  
"I believe that is enough questions for now. Although I'm sure there will be others later. The Council recognizes the Princess Sara and her dual declaration." The Council member sat down.  
  
Sara stepped back into the line and waited patiently for her next show. She felt herself trembling and steeled herself not to let it show. She listened as they called for the next declaration then watched as Jareth stepped forward.  
  
"I, Jareth, Crown Prince of the Underground, Lord of the Labyrinth, and King of Goblins, declare my intent to marry."  
  
"Do you have in mind a potential partner?"  
  
"Yes. If it please the Council, I would ask permission to court the Princess Sara."  
  
"Does the Princess accept this courtship?"  
  
"I do." Sara felt so many eyes on her that she had to fight the urge to run and hide.  
  
"The Council recognizes this courtship." Sara relaxed for a moment and felt herself falling backward.  
  
Thankfully, Jareth had been watching her from the corner of his eye and reacted quickly to keep Sara from hitting her head on the floor. Dristeria ran forward to help her brother. Jareth turned to the Council after making sure that Sara was alright. "My lords, may I have permission to take the Princess to another room to rest?"  
  
"Yes." With that, Jareth gathered Sara into his arms and, with his sister's help, transported her to a room where she could rest on a bed.  
  
  
Several hours later, Caronara and Rolardin walked into the room. "Is she alright, Jareth?"  
  
"Yes, Mother. Just too much stress so soon after the ordeal with Alamorn. When she realized that everything would be fine, she just fainted." Jareth chuckled, remembering her complete embarassment when she realized what had happened. "She was so embarrassed when she woke up that she tried to hide under the pillow."  
  
"Jareth?" Sara was lifting herself up off the pillow. "My lord and lady. Forgive me for my reaction in the audience hall. I was under a great deal of pressure."  
  
Caronara looked at Sara, puzzled. "Just then she sounded more like her grandmother than herself."  
  
"I believe it is her grandmother's spirit seeking to protect the grandchild she never knew from the embarrassment of making some terrible breach of etiquette. She told me that she felt an urge to run to me and embrace me just before she passed out." Jareth's explanation made sense.  
  
It was beginning to look like Sara had her physical support group as well as a spiritual one. 


	10. Chapter 9: Trial Day 1

"Jareth?"  
  
"Yes, love."  
  
"Is it time for the trial yet?"  
  
"Very soon. The Council has ordered a recess before the trial. They wanted to give you a chance to rest for a bit. Mother is not exactly ready for this either."  
  
"Do you think they'll find him guilty?"  
  
"If they don't it isn't for lack of evidence. I'm certain they will find him guilty of many things today. If the trial doesn't end today, we may have to stay longer than we planned. Will you be alright with that?"  
  
"I guess I have to be. You will stay with me the whole time, right?"  
  
"Love, I'll have to go home for short periods of time. Just remember that I will never be that far from you. You have only to call me and I will be here instantly." He wrapped his arms around Sara and held her close for a moment. "And always remember that I love you."  
  
"I love you too, Jareth. Is it now permitted for me to call you by name, milord? Since we are courting now?" The mischievous grin Sara gave him made Jareth laugh.  
  
"My love, in private, you may call me anything you like. Unfortunately, I think you still have to call me by title in front of the court."  
  
"Not really, son. The formality clause between the two of you is somewhat suspended by your courtship. As long as it has been recognized by the Council, you may call each other by name, even in the audience hall." The High King stood by the door. "Sara, dear, it is time. Just remember, no one will fault you if you turn to Jareth if you get scared. No one really likes Alamorn and they will all understand how badly he could scare a sweet girl like yourself."  
  
"Thank you, your majesty. I will." Sara pulled back from Jareth and stood up straight. "Shall we see justice done, my love?"  
  
"We shall." With that, Sara took Jareth's arm that he might escort her into the audience hall. The trial was about to begin.  
  
  
Sara sat at the accuser's table in the audience hall with Jareth immediately behind her. The High King and Queen sat to Jareth's right since they were also witnesses to the crimes that Alamorn committed against her.  
  
Sara felt herself tremble as they brought Alamorn in. He glared at her as he was placed at the accused's podium. Jareth saw the tremor run through her and saw her steel herself. Jareth was so proud of her. She was trying not to show anyone just how terrified she really was even though he could feel it radiate off of her in waves.  
  
"High Council and citizens of the Underground, you are gathered here today to bear witness to the trial of Alamorn. He is charged with the attempted murder of his cousin, the Princess Sara. Is the Princess here?"  
  
Sara stood and looked at Alamorn with a steel gaze. "I am. And I am prepared to speak."  
  
The Council acknowledged her and continued on with the formalities that had to be observed before anyone could testify against Alamorn. She sat down and waited for her turn to speak.  
  
  
"That will conclude this day of the trial. We will reconvene at 9:00 tomorrow morning to continue the testimony." Sara was exhausted. Jareth stood beside her and took her arm to lead her back to her rooms.  
  
"Stay with me, Jareth. Please."  
  
"My love, I can't. As much as I want to."  
  
"Then, at least, stay in the sitting room. Just don't leave me. Please." Sara seemed so terrified that Jareth acquiesced.  
  
He agreed to sleep in the sitting room where he could hear her if she called. He tucked her into bed that night after seeing to it that she had eaten some supper. His mother had stopped by to see how well she was holding up to the trial.  
  
"She's holding up for now. Mother, she wouldn't let me leave the suite. She made me promise to stay here. I'm afraid that she's holding all of her fear inside through the trial and it's becoming too much for her. I don't know if she can hold up to the Council's questioning tomorrow." Looking at the door behind which his love was sleeping, he sighed. "She's so terrified that I wanted to run out and kill Alamorn when she begged me. He has already done his damage."  
  
"You will help her heal. I know you will. She will be fine as long as you never leave her. The Labyrinth will not survive the two of you being separated again."  
  
"Mother, if I am summoned during the trial, will you or Father stay close to her? Just until I can return to her."  
  
"Of course, Jareth. We love the girl too. After all, we did foster her grandmother for several years." Caronara took a deep breath. "You do realize that there is a great deal of talk going around already about you and Sara, don't you?"  
  
"What? What kind of talk?"  
  
"Rumors abound that Sara has been your lover since the last time she was in the Labyrinth. Have you ever touched her like that?"  
  
"No, Mother!! I would not do that to Sara. She is more precious to me than my own life. That will not happen until after our wedding night." Jareth's voice lowered as he realized that he could easily wake Sara. "The person who says such things in front of me will not only be dipped head first into the Bog of Eternal Stench but be left that way to soak for several days."  
  
"Jareth, there is no need to be so cruel." Sara's voice came from the doorway to her bedroom.  
  
"Sara, I thought you were asleep."  
  
"I can't sleep. Everytime I close my eyes, I see Alamorn and the way he looked at me in the hall today."  
  
"Sweet, don't . . ." Jareth wanted to erase that memory from her mind. She didn't deserve this. "You need to sleep, dearest. The Council will be thorough in their questions tomorrow. You will be even more exhausted tomorrow. But hopefully you will be finished. Try to sleep."  
  
"I can't." Jareth's mother put her hand up.  
  
"Jareth, why don't you go in and sit with her just until she falls asleep? Then, you come out here and sleep on the sofa. No one but I will ever know that you were in there with her."  
  
"Very well, Mother. I will see you in the morning?"  
  
"Of course." She went to Sara. "Be brave, child. Your part in all of this is almost over." As she turned to go, she whispered into Jareth's ear. "I will be the one to come to wake you in the morning. Just in case."  
  
"Thank you." He kissed his mother on the cheek and then she was gone and Sara was practically asleep on her feet leaning against the doorframe.  
  
Without another word, Jareth picked her up and carried her back to her bed where he tucked her in and took up his post beside her bed in a chair. Which is exactly where his mother found him the next morning. 


	11. Chapter 10: Trial by combat

"Princess Sara, if you will come up here to the stand, we can begin the testimony." Sara was wearing royal blue this time with silver trim and Jareth's jacket matched her gown.  
  
Sara stepped up to the stand and the long day of questions and answers began.  
  
  
The day wore on and Sara grew tired of answering the endless questions of the Council. Some of them were the same question simply reworded. Jareth could see her exhaustion. He could see her strength leaving her.  
  
  
"Princess? Princess?" One of the many pages in the room stepped up to Sara and touched her shoulder.  
  
Sara started and straightened her head. Her neck was painfully sore and her nerves were frayed. She wanted nothing more than to run from the room and hide somewhere. "Pardon me. Did I fall asleep?"  
  
"Yes, milady. Do you feel alright?"  
  
"I don't know." She started rubbing her stomach. It was starting to hurt. "My stomach hurts." She suddenly fell from the chair holding her stomach. "Jareth!"  
  
Jareth stood and ran to her side. "Alamorn! Leave her alone!" He gathered Sara gently into his arms. "Leave her alone! She's done nothing to you!"  
  
"She was born!" Alamorn shouted from the accused's podium. "That was enough!"  
  
"I challenge you! To combat!" The audience hall went totally silent. A combat challenge hadn't happened in years. Almost centuries even. "I challenge you to combat. If I win, you leave Sara alone forever. If you win, Sara will hand over her grandfather's kingdom and you will leave her alone."  
  
"What extent?"  
  
"First blood." Dristeria looked up from where she knelt beside Sara. She was scared.  
  
Jareth handed Sara to Dris. He stood to look Alamorn in the eye. "I will defeat you. Then I will have your kingdom as well."  
  
"We will recess while the hall is set for the combat."  
  
Jareth took Sara from Dris and carried her back to her room. He lay her on the bed, draping his jacket over her. He pushed the hair back from her face and kissed her cheek.  
  
"Don't do this. Jareth, please."  
  
"I have to. You will be safe. I will make sure of that." He kissed her forehead and stood back up. "Rest now, love. I'll be back soon." He turned to his sister. "Take care of her. Don't let her up until we're sure she's safe."  
  
"Jareth, Alamorn wants her dead and he will kill you to get to her."  
  
"I want him dead for what he's already put her through. I will not lose her to anyone again." With that, he stormed out to face Alamorn.  
  
  
"The rules of combat are simple. This is to first blood only. When we call the halt, you will drop your weapons and step back from each other." Both combatants nodded and saluted the Council with their swords.  
  
"Begin." Jareth and Alamorn circled each other slowly for several minutes. Alamorn lunged and Jareth parried. The battle commenced in earnest.  
  
"I will win the day." Alamorn seemed pretty confident that he could beat Jareth. Jareth was secure in his reputation as the best fencer in all the Underground.  
  
"Then do so and quit talking." Jareth just wanted this over. It took less time than anyone expected.  
  
Jareth lunged, cutting Alamorn's arm. The blood flowed freely from Alamorn's arm. "Halt!" Jareth dropped his sword the moment the call went out. Alamorn, however, took advantage of Jareth being unarmed and stabbed Jareth in the stomach.  
  
"Alamorn!" The Council stood as one and voiced as one their judgment. "You are guilty of all charges. The sentence is death." The next thing anyone knew, Alamorn was lying dead on the floor.  
  
Jareth fell to the floor. Several guards stepped forward and lifted the Goblin King gently into their arms, carrying him toward the room where Sara was fighting with Dris to leave the room.  
  
  
"Jareth!" Sara cried. The guards had just carried him through the door and laid him on the bed. His mother had followed and started taking care of him right away. "What happened?"  
  
"Alamorn didn't heed the halt when Jareth drew first blood. He was instantly found guilty of all charges." Rolardin didn't want to tell Sara that her cousin was already dead and Jareth might soon be. "Someone has said that Alamorn had a sword coated with poison. There's a chance that we won't be able to save him."  
  
Sara walked over to the High Queen who was tending her son. "Majesty, please give me the towel that was against the wound. I may be able to help." Caronara handed the towel to Sara who leaned over and kissed the man she loved on the forehead. "I shall return soon, my love."  
  
Walking back to Rolardin, Sara had a question to ask of the High King. "Majesty, can you send me Above?"  
  
"No, Sara!" Dris ran to her side.  
  
"Dris, I have a friend up there who's a doctor. He may be able to help me take care of Jareth. He may have an antidote." She turned back to Jareth's father. "Can you do it?"  
  
"Yes. I will also send my talisman with you. When you are ready to return, simply hold the talisman tightly and wish to return to Jareth. You will come back here." She kissed the High King's hand and he sent her Above to her friend.  
  
  
"Davin! How are you?" Sara walked up to the young doctor and hugged him. "I need a favor," she whispered urgently into his ear.  
  
"Sure. Come on over here and we'll talk."  
  
When they had sat down at the table, Sara pulled out the blood soaked towel. "I need you to check this blood for poison. Then, I need to know if you have or can get your hands on the antidote."  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
"It's a friend. He's been badly hurt and I need to know if he's been poisoned. I need to know fast."  
  
"It'll take me about two hours. Can you give me that much time?"  
  
"If it means saving his life, yes." Sara sat back as Davin took the towel to the lab.  
  
  
"Jareth, hang on. Sara will be back soon. She's going to bring help." Caronara could only hope that her words would not ring false.  
  
  
"Davin. What did you find?"  
  
"Poison. You were right. And the antitoxin is something we happen to always have on hand. Here you go. There's enough for two injections for a person about 200 lbs. Which you may need." He kissed her forehead. "Be careful."  
  
"I will." She grabbed the talisman. "I wish to return to Jareth." She disappeared right in front of Davin's eyes.  
  
"I wish I knew why I even tried to catch her before." Davin walked away shaking his head.  
  
  
"Your Majesty. I'm back." Sara walked up to the bed and sat on the edge. She pulled Jareth's arm out from under the blankets. Setting up the injection, she gave Jareth the shot, hoping it would work quickly. She sat down beside Jareth and held his hand.  
  
Eight hours later, Sara was asleep in the chair beside Jareth's bed when Caronara came to check on them. Jareth was actually sleeping peacefully. His fever was gone and he seemed to be resting. The queen smiled as she placed a blanket over Sara much the same as she had for Jareth just a few days earlier.   
  
Just as she turned to go, Jareth opened his eyes. "Mother?"  
  
Caronara turned back to her son. "Jareth? How do you feel?"  
  
"Better. What happened?"  
  
"Alamorn attacked you after the Council called a halt to the combat once you drew first blood. They immediately found him guilty on all counts and sentenced him to death." She came back to the bed and sat down beside him.  
  
"He attacked me?"  
  
"Apparently, his blade was poisoned. Sara went Above to get some help. She found something that apparently counteracted the poison."  
  
"How did she go Above if I was unconcious?"  
  
"Your father sent me." Jareth turned his head toward Sara to find her emerald green eyes gazing at him. "He sent me with his talisman to bring me back. I had to go. There was a friend of mine who could help and he gave me the antidote." She brushed a stray lock of wild blond hair away from his face.  
  
"It was dangerous for you to go Above alone."  
  
"I couldn't lose you again. I need you. I love you." There. She had said it. The three words that had haunted her for the past five years. 


	12. Chapter 11: Flights of fancy

Jareth just sat there for a moment. He had always known that Sara had loved him. Just as he had known that one day she would be with him. Be his.   
  
He remembered the first time he had heard her performing the lines from the book. He had loved her even then. She had been only twelve. She had looked so much like her mother that Jareth had thought that maybe she was her mother. Until he had seen inside her room. The articles Sara had clipped from newspapers and magazines about Linda had saddened him.   
  
Lillian had told them that Linda had left her family behind, ostensibly to persue an acting career. Linda had been totally heartbroken to leave her beautiful daughter behind. She had intended to teach the child about the Underground. Teach her of the role she would play one day in it's exsitence. She was the one who had left the Labyrinth book for Sara. She knew that Sara would one day find her way to the Underground. Even if totally by accident. After all, Sara was her daughter and Linda had always been curious about the Above and that was what led her to be there. It only made sense that one day her daughter would find her way to the land where Linda had been born and had lived the first half of her life.  
  
Jareth had been watching Sara since she had started reading the lines. When she started performing them, he was amazed at the amount of passion she put behind them. But when she said them for real, to get Toby back, the passion was real. It wasn't just an act that she had put on. She had tried to convince her senior year drama teacher to perform the story of the Labyrinth for the fall play but the teacher had been adamant about performing some little piece called "The Crucible". Jareth had understood the story behind the play but he would have dearly loved to see Sara perform her lines on stage.   
  
Unbeknownest to Sara, Jareth had sat in the audience, watching her perform her part as Abigail in the play. He had loved to see her perform in every play and musical that she could. She had, at one time, dreamed of becoming an actress like her mother. She didn't realize then that that dream was impossible for her. That so much responsibility would be thrown upon her shoulders.  
  
  
"Jareth? Jareth?"  
  
"Yes, Sara?"  
  
"Where did you go? You seemed very far away just then."  
  
"Just thinking for a moment. Thinking of all the times I had seen you in the past. Knowing the whole time, just as your mother had I'm certain, that one day would see you here in the Underground. Living up to the role thrust on you by fate. Just as you lived up to the roles life up there thrust into your path. Thinking of how much I love you."  
  
Sara was amazed. He seemed to know so well that, most of her life, she had been playing a part. The loving, loyal daughter to her father. The hurt, tormented daughter to her mother. The slavegirl to her stepmother. And of course, loyal, protective sister to Toby.   
  
No one would ever know her as well as Jareth. She climbed off the chair and sat down next to him on the bed. "Thank you. For protecting me. For caring for me. For being my salvation when I needed it. For loving me."  
  
He wrapped his arms around Sara pulled her in close to his chest. "I will always love you. You have also been my salvation. You saved me when I would have died otherwise." He smiled as she buried her head in his shoulder. "You are the only woman I want beside me for the rest of my life. Which will be considerably long."  
  
Sara lifted her head. "But I'm still mortal."  
  
Jareth's mother shook her head. "Child, with your Fae blood, even as little as there is, you can make yourself as long-lived as Jareth. It's in the magic. And your love for him strengthens your magic as his love for you strengthens his. It is that love that will make you live as long as he does. When time does run out for the two of you, you will die together in each other's arms. Just as my parents did." At the shocked look on Jareth's face, she continued. "You never knew that your mother was only half-Fae, did you Jareth? Why do you think it took you a little longer to learn the magic than it did for most Fae children? And, knowing that the Fae are amazingly graceful, what else would explain Dristeria's unnatural penchant for falling down?" Caronara chuckled at the insulted look her youngest daughter threw her way. "Dear daughter, as your mother, I reserve the right to tease you. I love you no matter whether you are graceful or not. You are my daughter and I wouldn't change that for anything at all." Seeing that Sara and Jareth were getting quite comfortable, Caronara and Dristeria left the room with the High King in tow.  
  
"You won't ever let me go, Jareth?"  
  
"Never, sweet Sara."  
  
"I remember the first time I saw you. The night you took Toby. I was so in awe of you. I wanted so many things all at the same time. It was like going from a jungle at noon to night on the deepest desert. Hot to cold. And back several times."  
  
"I remember the first time I saw you perform those lines. You were twelve. I sat on the post in the park as I did so many times since then and listened as you spoke with such passion and fire. Then, the night of our confrontation in the Escher room, I was not disappointed. You spoke the words from your heart. Not your head."  
  
"You were watching me when I was twelve?"  
  
"At first I thought you were your mother. Then, I saw all the articles you had cut out of the magazines and newspapers about her. I saw the pain and love in your eyes when you read them. All I wanted then was to bring you here and protect you. I knew, though, that I couldn't. I had to wait and be patient." He laughed. "And patience is definitely not one of my strong points."  
  
Sara sat upright. "I couldn't tell, Your Majesty." The devilish glint in her eyes made him laugh as he proceeded to tickle her into fits of laughter.  
  
Once Sara had begged Jareth to stop tickling her, she curled back up next to him, secure in the knowledge that he would protect her with his last breath if that was what it took.   
  
Jareth held Sara close, secure in his knowledge that she was the very air he breathed and, without her, life would not be worth living at all.  
  
  
The next morning, Dris entered Sara's room to find a note from Jareth. "Dear family, Sara and I have gone flying. She says she needs the practice. We shall return later. Jareth."  
  
Dris just chuckled and wondered how long it would be before they returned, let alone how long they had been gone.  
  
  
Flying high above the Underground, Sara and Jareth rode thermals and just enjoyed themselves. He gave her pointers on how to direct her flight telepathically and she continually amazed him with her pure astonishment at how beautiful the Underground was.  
  
"The last time you were here, you didn't exactly have time to look around, Sara. Now, you can enjoy the beauty of the realms and explore the riches that exist here."  
  
"I'm so glad we can do this. It's almost relaxing." She paused. "Jareth, I'm getting awfully hungry."  
  
"Then, let's head back to the Court. We can eat there and then you can rest. I know that I usually prefer a nap after flying this long."  
  
"That sounds marvelous." They turned and headed back toward Court. 


	13. Chapter 12: A Little Trip

Three days later, Jareth and Sara were back at his castle. Dris had promised to visit later, after they had gone above and retrieved some of Sara's things.  
  
Of course, before they left the Seelie Court, Sara had to stand before the Council one last time. For two reasons. First, the Council wished to apologize for not taking the threat to Sara's safety from Alamorn as seriously as they should have. Second, to publicly recognize Sara's leadership of her grandfather's kingdom. She was now a queen.  
  
"Jareth, when should we go Above and get my things? The few that I want here anyway."  
  
"When would you like to go, my love?"  
  
"Sooner the better, I guess. I also have to say goodbye to Toby. He'll miss me."  
  
"Just don't forget. Your own magic is very powerful. You just haven't learned how to channel and control it yet. Until you do, anytime he wishes to see you, all he needs to do is call for you and I will help you to either go to him or bring him to you."  
  
"You would do that for me?"  
  
"I love you." That was all the answer she needed. It was the only answer either of them would ever need again.  
  
"How much time would have passed up there?"  
  
"About three weeks. It's been about a month and a half here."  
  
"So time passes about twice as fast here as it does there?"  
  
"About. Shall we get ready to go?" Sara nodded and they found themselves in Sara's tiny apartment in normal Aboveground clothes.  
  
  
Sara had only wanted two things from her apartment: her Labyrinth book and a picture of her and Toby that her father had taken. Karen had never known about that picture. "Now, to see Toby and let him know how to get in touch with me if he needs me."  
  
They walked out the door and Sara didn't look back as she walked away from her old life. After all, what good would any of that do her Underground? She was a queen and in love with a king.   
  
  
"Hello, Karen. I would like to see Toby."  
  
"And why should I let you see Toby? You haven't even tried to see us since that nice boss of yours called us to say that you had lost your job because you attacked him after inviting him into your apartment. I guess you're just like your mother."  
  
"More than you will ever know, Karen. Now, I said I would like to see Toby. Don't make me repeat myself again." Sara's voice had gotten quiet and threatening.  
  
"What are you going to do if I don't? Beat me up too?" Karen snorted derisively. She then saw Jareth standing behind her stepdaughter. "And who is this? Your pimp?"  
  
"Karen, may I suggest you not make my HUSBAND angry? You wouldn't like him when he's angry."  
  
"When did you get married? And what decent man would marry a slut like you?" That was the final straw. Jareth pulled Sara behind him and stepped up into Karen's face.  
  
"I have seen how you have treated this beautiful young woman. She has never deserved your venom. You were always cruel to her because she looks just like her mother did. You hated Linda because Robert never stopped loving her. That's why you hate Sara. Now, unless you want to see something entirely too unpleasant, may I suggest you let my WIFE see her brother?"  
  
"Sara!!!!!" Toby ran down the stairs and pushed past Karen before she could grab him.  
  
"Hey, Toby. How are you doing?"  
  
"Dad's dead."  
  
"I was with him when he died. He held on long enough to see me."  
  
"You lying bitch!!!" Karen spat. "He was alone when he died. It was right around midnight."  
  
"12:03 to be exact," came Jareth's calm reply. "I was with her when her father entrusted her care to me." He turned to Toby and Sara. "Why don't the two of you go ahead and start toward the park? I'll catch up in a moment."  
  
"Darling, don't do anything cruel."  
  
"Sara, I merely intend to set your stepmother straight on a few things. Go on now, love."  
  
Sara and Toby started away and Sara kept glancing over her shoulder at Jareth who had steered Karen back into the house and shut the door. "I do hope he doesn't intend to send her to the Bog."  
  
"Sara, was that him? The Goblin King?" Toby's question startled Sara. After five years, this was her first indication that he remembered anything about the incident in the Labyrinth.  
  
"You remembered that?"  
  
"All along. I knew that Karen wouldn't understand so Dad was the only one I talked to about it. He's the one who asked me not to talk about it with anyone else. That's why I never said anything to you about remembering what happened that night."  
  
"Yes. He's the Goblin King."  
  
"Are you two really married?"  
  
"Not yet. But soon. How have you been doing in school?"  
  
"Ok. I don't like writing reports though." He chuckled. "We had to write a fiction story in English not too long ago and I wrote about the Labyrinth. The teacher loved it. She said I have an amazing imagination. If only she knew that the story was real."  
  
Sara laughed too. "I could just see the look on her face if she had known." Sara imitated the face. Eyes wide open and mouth hanging open. Toby laughed harder.   
  
They had calmed down by the time they reached the park. "Toby, I won't be living here anymore. I have a home in the Underground. In fact, because of who my mother was, I'm actually a queen. And one day, Jareth will become High King of all of the Underground and I will be High Queen."  
  
"How will I be able to talk to you?"  
  
"If you want to talk to me, just call for me in your mirror. Jareth has promised me that, until I can focus my power enough to do it myself, he will help me to either come to you or to bring you to the Underground."  
  
"Promise?"  
  
"We both do, Toby," came Jareth's voice from behind Sara. He placed a hand on each of her shoulders. "Toby has to get back soon to finish his homework. And we shouldn't leave the Underground for too long either."  
  
"Can we fly back?" Sara had learned to love flying in the short time she had been able to do it.  
  
"If you wish, love."  
  
"You can fly?"  
  
"Jareth and I both have animal forms. Remember the barn owl we always used to see here when we were younger?" At Toby's nod, she continued. "That was Jareth. I become an eagle. It was the form that chose me when I was in danger down there and had to escape. Jareth saved me several times in the past six weeks."  
  
"But it's only been three."  
  
"Time moves differently here than it does there. It's been six weeks there."  
  
"Wow." He thought for a moment. "Can I come down there for a while this summer?"  
  
"We'll talk to Karen about it later. I promise. Right now, I think you should go home and finish your homework. We need to get home ourselves. We'll talk more later. Ok?"  
  
"Ok!" Toby jumped up and ran home.  
  
Sara looked up into Jareth's eyes and smiled. "Let's go home."  
  
No one noticed as the owl and the eagle flew off together. 


	14. Chapter 13: A Friendly Visit

"Jareth, I would like to see Hoggle, Ludo and Didymus. I haven't seen them yet."  
  
"If that is what you wish, my dear. Simply step out into the courtyard and call for them. They will come to you. They have all missed you greatly."  
  
Sara didn't wait another moment. With her skirt flying behind her and tying on her cloak as she ran, she entered the courtyard, anxious to see her old friends. "Hoggle!! Ludo!! Sir Didymus!!"  
  
"Sara?" Hoggle's voice was the first she heard, followed quickly by Sir Didymus and Ludo. Sara found herself wrapped in hugs from all three and then Ambrosius started licking her face. She was laughing as she led them over to a small table that was set under a tree nearby.  
  
"I'm back and this time to stay."  
  
"Fair maiden, how hast thou returned to us?"  
  
"His Majesty brought me here, Sir Didymus." Seeing the look on the little fox-like creature's face, Sara stopped his tirade before it started. "At my own request. He saved me from a vicious physical attack Above and I asked him to bring me back to the Underground. First though, he took me to see my father who was dying."  
  
"Jareth always has had a soft spot for you, Sara. He would do anything you asked of him." Hoggle changed the subject. "I's heard there was a trial at Court this session."  
  
"My cousin, Alamorn, tried to kill me. He has been dealt with."  
  
"Dost thou mean that thou art the true heir to Tarmain's kingdom? Many rumors have flown that Lindarel's daughter had returned to rule her grandfather's kingdom. Art thou truly Lindarel's daughter?"  
  
"Yes. Tarmain was my grandfather. It is proud I am to take over his kingdom. I can only hope that I am up to the challenge."  
  
"Did they ask for an intent to marry?" Hoggle was quite familiar with Court and what was expected there.  
  
"Yes, Hoggle. They did and I declared my intent." She smiled, remembering Jareth standing beside her so proud as he declared his intent and the fact that he wished to court her. "Jareth also declared his intent to marry and requested permission to court me."  
  
"Excuse me, milady. His Majesty has ordered that I bring lunch for you and your guests." The little goblin that had suddenly appeared at Sara's left shoulder was not as big a surprise as some would have thought.  
  
"That would be fine. Thank you and when you return, thank his majesty for the kindness."  
  
"He also bade me tell you that he would join you shortly."  
  
"Very good. Thank you again. You may bring lunch when it is ready."  
  
"Of course, milady. I will also let His Majesty know that you are ready to eat whenever he is."  
  
"Thank you." The goblin left the table. Sir Didymus smiled at Sara's regal bearing. She was already acting like the queen she was.  
  
"Sara, did you accept Jareth's offer to court you?"  
  
"Of course I did, Hoggle. Otherwise, I couldn't have counted on him to be helpful when things got vicious. And they did get vicious. Alamorn had the nerve to attack me in court." She stopped and shivered. "Of course at that point, Jareth challenged him to combat. It was to first blood but when Council called a halt, Alamorn stabbed Jareth in the stomach, poisoning him. I had to go Above and get the antidote."  
  
"Surely you didn't go alone?"  
  
"I had to, Didymus. There was no one who could go with me. The High King sent me with his talisman to bring me back. Above they had the potion which would reverse the effects of the poison." Hoggle nodded. Sara was in love with the Goblin King. She had finally seen the side of Jareth that had been hidden the last time she was here.  
  
He saw Jareth approach the table out of the corner of his eye. Sara didn't notice his approach until he placed his hands on her shoulders. She jumped with an almost terrified look in her eyes. "Sara?"  
  
Jareth sat down next to her and noticed the look on her face. "I'm sorry, Sara. I didn't mean to scare you."  
  
She clasped his hand firmly in her own. "I shouldn't be so jumpy. I know that Alamorn is gone and can't hurt me anymore."  
  
"You've had a long and drawn out ordeal. It is understandable that you are still so jumpy." She smiled at the sound of one of her slang words coming from him.  
  
"But you've been there for me the whole time. My knight in shining armor so to speak."  
  
"Slightly tarnished, perhaps." They both laughed and Sara's friends joined the laughter.  
  
  
After lunch, Sara excused herself and went to her room to lay down. Jareth sat for a while talking to the trio that had stood by Sara when she wouldn't let him anywhere near her. Since that time, he had allowed Didymus to continue his work in the Bog and Hoggle was now the Guardian of the Gates to the Labyrinth. Ludo was the Overseer of the Royal Rock Gardens. Each had their own report to give their King.  
  
"You do love Sara, don't you Majesty?" Hoggle asked just before he left.  
  
"Yes, Hoggle. I do."  
  
"You actually know my name?"  
  
"I always used to slaughter it just to annoy you." He chuckled. "You may all feel free to visit with Sara anytime. She has missed all of you and will be glad to have your company."  
  
With that Sara's friends left and Jareth went to the throne room to run his kingdom and check on Sara's for her as per her request.  
  
/////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
A/N: Thank you all so much for the amazing reviews. Especially Darkangel_hotaru. I'll try to keep updating as quickly as possible. Even though that's not always possible.  
  
Thanks again. 


	15. Chapter 14: Love is in the air

Sara was sound asleep and dreaming when Jareth checked on her just before retiring to his own chambers for the night.  
  
"Sleep well, my love," he whispered as he kissed her forehead. He pulled the covers up over her a little more and left the room.  
  
Her dreams were soothing that night.  
  
  
"Sara, my beautiful granddaughter." Sara opened her eyes to look at the woman in front of her. "You look just like your mother. She was also very beautiful. It's a shame she's not here to see how beautiful you have become."  
  
"Jareth thinks she is more beautiful than I could have been." A second woman had joined the first. It was Lindarel, Sara's mother. "I have to agree. Especially when I saw her in the royal blue gown she wore at Court."  
  
"Sara, do you love the Goblin King?" The first woman had to have been her grandmother, Lillian.  
  
"More than life itself, Grandmother. More than anything Underground or Above."  
  
"Don't let him forget that. There will be trials to come. Fae will try to take him from you and you from him. You have to be strong together. You have to marry as soon as possible. They won't even stop then. They will have a harder time separating you then."  
  
"And don't forget you can call on us anytime, dear. Just call us. We will come to you. Nothing can stop us from helping you when we can."  
  
"We have to go now. We will talk to you more later. We promise." With that, they were gone.  
  
  
Sara bolted awake from her dream. She slipped her robe over her shoulders and stepped to her window. She allowed the transformation to come over her and flew off to think about what her mother and grandmother had said.  
  
  
Jareth walked into Sara's room to see that she was now gone. There was a single eagle feather sitting on the window ledge. He knew then that she had gone flying again. Like him, she went flying when she needed to think about something.  
  
He left her room holding the feather, knowing that she would be back.  
  
  
When Sara returned to the castle, she lit on the ledge of Jareth's window and turned back. She was enjoying watching him sleep for a few minutes before crossing the room and getting under the covers with him. She curled up close to him and wrapped her arms around him. In his sleep, he grasped her hands with one of his and held them as they slept together.  
  
  
Jareth was awakened to a great pounding at his chamber door the next morning. He reluctantly pulled himself out of Sara's embrace and put his robe on before stumbling to the door.  
  
"What is it?" he growled at the goblin standing there.  
  
"The Lady Sara is gone, Majesty! She's not in her room and we've searched the whole castle except here!" The rotund goblin in the hallway was obviously not happy with being the one chosen to deliver such bad news to the king, being as he was trembling and expecting to be dropped into the Bog at any moment.  
  
That's why the poor creature was amazed when Jareth started laughing. "You fool!" Jareth chuckled. "The Lady Sara is not missing. She's here with me." He pushed the door shut in the creature's face and turned around, laughing to see Sara sitting up in his bed. The sleepy look in her eyes drew him closer. "Good morning, my beautiful love." He bent his head and brought his lips to hers in the first real kiss they had ever shared.  
  
When her lips parted beneath his, he slipped his tongue between them to gently stroke the inside of her mouth. She tasted so sweet. He felt her practically collapse beneath him and followed her to the bed where he wrapped his arms around her.  
  
  
"I can't believe how wonderful that was!" Sara whispered later as they lay on the bed in each other's arms.  
  
"I can. I always pictured it to be that way between us. I love you, Sara. More than life itself."  
  
"I feel the same. I can't explain it. You are the only one I've ever wanted. Ever needed." She took a deep breath. "No other guy even looked at me after that night. None of them wanted anything to do with me. Of course, I had never been popular. But that night changed me. Made me want to stay isolated within my own little world. I didn't want any friends. Much less boyfriends."  
  
"I didn't want to live after you left. I only wanted you to come back. Part of me wanted to track you down and drag you back here to stay with me. I knew I couldn't though. I knew the rules of going Above. I could only go when called for. Seelie Court would have dismissed it if I had broken the rules to bring you back. They thought it would bring back the Goblin King that I used to be. That Fae doesn't exsist anymore. He died the night you defeated the Labyrinth."  
  
"We were meant to be together. Mother said that one day I would find the man who was destined to be mine. She told me that when I was just seven years old. She had called me from Los Angeles." Sara's eyes misted over. "I understand now why she left us but that was the last time I was able to talk to her while she was alive."  
  
"My love, she watches over you even now." Jareth held her a little tighter and she was more than grateful for the strength he gave her.  
  
"When should we marry, Jareth? It should be soon. I don't want to wait too long."  
  
"How about two months from now?" He paused. "We should invite Karen and Toby to the wedding."  
  
"Karen hates me."  
  
"Not after our little talk. I told her about what was going on. She now realizes that everything that's happened has been for the good. She realizes that she was wrong to treat you that way. We came to a bit of an understanding. I told her that she would not be excluded from the wedding. I want her to see the beauty of the Underground and the place where you will be living until time deserts us." He kissed the top of Sara's head. "But now we need to go administer our kingdoms."  
  
"Thankfully, soon they'll be one kingdom and we can take care of them both from here. I hate leaving your arms in the morning."  
  
"I just want you to always remember that I love you and no one will ever be able to drive us apart."  
  
Sara though about what her grandmother had said. "I hope you're right about that." 


	16. Chapter 15: Breaking the news

Five days later, Sara was visited by her grandmother's tailor. She had taken to staying in her own castle until the wedding. They had made the announcement two days ago that they would marry in two months.  
  
Of course, when they made the announcement, the rumors started flying that they were marrying so quickly because Sara was already pregnant with Jareth's child. She could be but it was way too early to tell yet.  
  
  
"Now, milady. You did say you wanted a wedding dress that your grandmother would be proud of."  
  
"Yes. You would know best how to do that. I never met my grandmother."  
  
"Of course. It should be long and flowing of course. Tight bodice and long train. The dress itself should have an emerald green underdress with silver overdress. The train and veil should be silver gauze material. I just need to get your measurements and then we can begin." The elfin woman turned back to Sara with her measuring tape. "Did you want the flowers to reflect the colors?"  
  
"I think so. A beautiful combination. There are so many flowers that we could use."  
  
"I agree, Highness. We will discuss this with the gardener tomorrow." She proceeded to take Sara's measurements.  
  
When the tailor had left, Sara sat down and looked into her mirror, concentrating. "Jareth, talk to me. I miss you."  
  
Jareth's face appeared in the mirror. "As I miss you, love. I can't wait until we are wed. Then, we won't have to be separated any longer." His eyes spoke volumes of his love for her and the desire he had to hold her in his arms.  
  
"Soon. Soon we will be together until time runs out for us." Sara touched her fingertips to the mirror and Jareth reflected her movement. She could almost feel the warmth of his skin against hers.  
  
"I will see you at the engagement party in two weeks. Shall we match the emerald green or the royal blue?"  
  
"I would say the royal blue. To match your majesty's eyes." The mischievous grin on her face bringing a smile to Jareth's face.  
  
"The royal blue also brings out the fire in your own eyes. Not to mention the shades in your hair."  
  
"I will see you later, Sara. I have a meeting to attend. Don't worry. I'm never far from you as long as I remain in your thoughts."  
  
"You are the foremost in my every thought. I love you, Jareth."  
  
With that, Sara's mirror image of Jareth faded. She bowed her head, wishing she could step through the mirror and be in Jareth's arms. That was how her maid found her some time later when she brought Sara's lunch.  
  
  
"I don't believe I wish for any supper this evening."  
  
"Are you ill, my lady?"  
  
"Just tired. I shall retire early." Sara's maid nodded and left. She was worried about her mistress.  
  
Sara was asleep before the sun had even set.  
  
  
"King Jareth, we were not expecting you tonight." Sara's houseman was nervous. He didn't want to tell Jareth that Sara was already asleep.  
  
"I didn't know myself that I would be coming here myself until I found myself landing in the courtyard. I just wanted to see how Queen Sara was."  
  
"I believe she retired early this evening. She said she was tired from all the planning for the wedding as well as the affairs of the kingdom she had to attend to. She had three trials and five land disputes to hear today. I must say that, in my humble opinion, she did very well. She showed no signs of tiring through the whole ordeal."  
  
"I believe it. She is a strong woman." Jareth thought for a moment. "Very well. Don't tell her that I was here. But keep an eye on her. If she seems to become ill, or in need of assistance, let me know immediately. I will come to her."  
  
The houseman bowed. "Of course, Majesty." Then, the houseman watched as Jareth transformed and flew off.  
  
  
Everything seemed to be normal for the next week or so. Then, one day after breakfast, Sara found herself running behind some bushes and being sick. She couldn't seem to keep anything down until after lunch for quite some time.  
  
She kept it hidden from everyone at the castle for several weeks. One day, she called on Caronara.  
  
  
"High Queen! We welcome you!"  
  
"My dear girl, you didn't have to go to such lengths to bring me here." Caronara smiled as she kissed both of Sara's cheeks.  
  
"I will show you to your rooms, Majesty." Sara led the Queen to a set of chambers near to her own. "If I may have a word in private with you later?"  
  
"Of course, my dear."  
  
  
What Sara didn't realize is that the queen had already guessed the problem that Sara wanted to talk to her about. There were only three weeks til the wedding and everyone else believed that the queen was there to help her soon-to-be daughter-in-law with the final preparations for the wedding.  
  
"Now, my dear, you made your request sound rather urgent. The only thing I can think of is that you have recently discovered an inability to eat anything in the morning."  
  
"How did you guess?"  
  
"You glow my dear. Much as I did when I was pregnant. It's something that only another woman can easily recognize. Now, I would guess that you are almost what - six weeks?"  
  
"It would have to be about that. Jareth and I have only been together once."  
  
"They say that is all it takes, dear." The queen laughed. "Now, have you told Jareth?"  
  
"I know I need to but I don't know how he'll take the news. Majesty, how do I tell him? What should I say?" The queen wanted to smile but when she saw the agony in Sara's eyes, she stopped.  
  
"My dear, girl. Invite him here tonight. Use the pretext that you need his approval for some trivial detail on the wedding. After dinner, I will leave the two of you to talk. That's when you must tell him. He must know before the wedding. Otherwise, he will wonder why you waited so long."  
  
"But does this mean --?"  
  
"It means you love him. And he loves you. Call him." She stepped back as Sara sat down in front of her mirror.  
  
"Jareth, I need to talk to you." Jareth's face appeared in the mirror.  
  
"What is it, sweet Sara?"  
  
"I need to tell you something. But I need to say it face to face. Can you come to the castle?"  
  
"What would everyone think?"  
  
"Let them think that I needed your approval for one or two final details. Please. It's important."  
  
"I should be able to get away tonight. I can be there just after sundown." He chuckled as she let out a sigh of relief. "Now, maybe you can tell me why my mother is there?"  
  
"It has to do with what I need to tell you. So, you'll know tonight."  
  
"Very well, darling. I'll see you tonight."  
  
"I can hardly wait." Jareth's image faded from the mirror and Sara turned to Caronara.  
  
"Well done, dear. Jareth is going to spend the rest of the day trying to figure out what you have to say. He may even cancel the rest of the day's business in order to get here sooner and find out what it is."  
  
  
Sure enough, Jareth showed up at Sara's castle a little more than four hours later. "Where's Sara?"  
  
"I'm right here, Jareth." He spun to see Sara walking down the stairs into the main hall. "You don't need to worry. Let's go out to the garden."  
  
"If you wish, love." He had calmed down considerably when he saw that she was physically alright. Even though there was something different about her. He pushed that thought away as he took her hand and they walked out into the garden.  
  
  
"Jareth, how do you feel about children?"  
  
"I love children. That's why I'm happy to bring them someplace where they'll be loved and cared for."  
  
"How about children of your own?"  
  
"Someday. Many of them, I hope."  
  
"How soon would you like the first?"  
  
"Are you trying to say --?"  
  
"I'm pregnant. You are the only one and it was only once but, as your mother says, it only takes once."  
  
"Oh, Sara." The love that poured from his eyes brought tears to hers as he stepped to her and held her close. They stood like that until Caronara called them in because it was dark and getting cold out.  
  
  
/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
A/N: I know this one's a little longer than the others. I just had to get to the right stopping place. Thanks for the reviews. I really enjoy them. It makes the fifteen years I suffered with writer's block worth while.  
  
Will try to post again soon. Thanks again. 


	17. Chapter 16: The First Threat

Jareth sat in the dining room across from Sara. She seemed so much happier since telling him that she was pregnant.  
  
She was certain that he would be upset. She had been so worried that he wouldn't want the baby. Jareth had really surprised her with his happiness at the news.  
  
"Sweetheart, how do you feel?"  
  
"In the mornings, it's kind of hard- - no, make that impossible, to eat anything. But other than that, not too bad. Of course, according to your mother, it's still very early in the pregnancy. I hope things continue to go this well as the term goes on."  
  
"I'm sure it will, love."  
  
"I'm just worried that people will find out that I'm pregnant and start rumors about us. I don't want that."  
  
"You can let me worry about that. They won't say anything about the baby being conceived out of wedlock because we are getting married and I know this is my baby." He really wanted Sara to be protected from any rumors. He knew that some of the noblemen and women of the Underground could and would be extremely cruel just because they knew that Sara had been raised as a mortal and not a Fae. Hell, she was only one-fourth Fae as it was. But if she was even one-half as powerful as her mother, they had better watch out for her when she became his queen.  
  
"I can't help it. Jareth, how are people going to react to me? I'm not like the other monarchs around here. I'm only one-quarter Fae. Do you really think they'll respond to me the way they do to someone who has been here all their lives? I don't. I don't think they'll just follow me the way they do you. I get the feeling that someone will try something that I can't defend against. What if they hurt the baby? What if whatever they try kills the baby?"  
  
Jareth got up from his end of the table and walked down to where Sara was sitting. "Sweetheart, I'll take care of you. We're getting married in two weeks. Then, we'll be living in the same castle where you will be protected from any harm. Once you start to show, we will stay very close to home and you will never be unguarded. If I can't be with you, my most trusted guards will be assigned to you." He put his hands on her shoulders. "You will be safe. I promise. You know you can trust my word."  
  
"Of course I trust you. I just worry about things like this. Especially when I get tired." She laughed at herself. "Of course, that's becoming more and more often now. I can't seem to sleep enough."  
  
"If it makes you feel safer, I can send two or three of my most trusted guards to take care of you."  
  
"I would rather just be with you." Jareth smiled as she stood and stepped into his arms.  
  
"My love, as happy as that would make me as well, you and I both know that that is not an option. We must spend some time apart before the wedding."  
  
"We have spent six weeks apart. I don't want to wait any longer." Sara's voice was getting a bit shrill.  
  
"I think it is time that I go. Before you get even more upset than you already are. Mother, you will stay with Sara for a while?"  
  
"I am here until after the wedding. I won't be far from her, son. I'll look out for her and call you if we need you."  
  
Jareth stepped away from Sara and toward the window. "I will see you soon, love. I promise. All you have to do is call. I will be here in moments." He kissed his mother's cheek and flew away from the window.  
  
Sara crumpled to the floor crying. All she needed was to have Jareth hold her in his arms.  
  
  
"Milady, may I present His Lordship Jaslen and the Lady Corlien? They claim to be friends of the Goblin King."  
  
"Thank you, Joran. You may leave us." She sent a quiet thought to Caronara, telling her of the situation, even as she greeted her guests. "What brings you to my castle?"  
  
"We were told the rightful heir had taken their place. Apparently, we were misinformed."  
  
"You were informed correctly. I am the rightful heir to Tarmain's kingdom. I am Sara, daughter of Lindarel, granddaughter of Tarmaine. The queen of this land and the intended wife of Jareth, King of Goblins." Sara's voice had a touch of arrogance to it. She held herself proudly.  
  
"But how can he marry you when he was promised to me? Our parents arranged our marriage years ago."  
  
"King Jareth has made his decision as to who will rule beside him. The Council has approved his choice. I'm sure that if they didn't approve it, I would not be planning a wedding right now." Sara looked up as Caronara gracefully entered the room. "Good morning, Mother. I see you were told of our guests."  
  
Caronara looked at the two gold-digging siblings and allowed all of the hatred she felt toward them show in her eyes. "Corlien, you were told many years ago that the potential for a match between you and Jareth existed. There was no promise. You know it and I know it. Shall we call my husband and your father to confirm it?"  
  
"No, Majesty. I know that there was truly no promise. But there were high hopes on both my part and my father's."  
  
"That would be through no fault of my family or Queen Sara. You will not spring a surprise visit on the queen again. I know why you came. You wanted a chance to drive a wedge between Sara and Jareth. It won't work. They have a love backed by both families. In Sara's case, even her dead mother and grandmother approve of the match between her and Jareth."  
  
"I think my sister and I should leave now. We can tell when we are no longer welcome." Jaslen's atitude was apparent in his tone of voice and the stiff way that he stood up to leaave. Corlien joined her brother and they left.  
  
"Thank you, Mother. I was hoping I wouldn't have to ask them to leave."  
  
"Beware of those two. They simply wish to see Corlien marry Jareth for the sake of gaining power in the Underground. They have been trying to push it for years. I would be surprised if Jaslen didn't try to lure you away from Jareth."  
  
Little did Caronara realize just how badly Corlien really wanted the crown of the Underground.  
  
  
///////////////////////////  
A/N: Sorry it took so long to update but I wasn't sure where I wanted to take this story.  
  
Try to get the next chapter up soon. 


	18. Chapter 17: The Wedding

Three weeks later, Sara woke up to find her wedding dress hanging on the door of her closet where it had been for two weeks. The only difference today was that she would be wearing the dress soon for Jareth. She was so excited she jumped out of bed and ran for the bathroom and was violently sick.  
  
"My dear, why am I not surprised that you are so ill this morning?" Caronara teased from behind her as she continued to vomit into the little pot that sat on the floor. The High Queen pulled Sara's hair back out of her face and held it with one had as she rubbed the girl's back with the other. "It's alright, Sara. Every bride gets nervous the morning of her wedding."  
  
Sara wiped her face off with a cool damp cloth as soon as she was done and then followed her mother-in-law back into her bedroom where they proceeded to prepare Sara for the long day ahead.  
  
  
Every noble in the Underground was seated in the chairs placed in front of the trellis under which Sara and Jareth would exchange their vows. Each seated was decorated with white and red rosebuds as well as a silvery grey flower called a trobelin. It kind of looked like a cross between a rose and baby's breath. The aisle Sara would walk was lined with a red velvet carpet which had white roses and trobelin woven into the borders. The chairs were roped off by a garland of grey carnations.  
  
The trellis itself was covered by red and white roses as well as trobelin and red, white and grey carnations. Ivy hung from it, creating almost a curtain effect. The ivy was tied back by red and grey ribbons.  
  
Jareth stood before the trellis waiting for Sara. He smiled at Toby who was sitting next to Karen in the front row on the bride's side of the seats. He inclined his head politely at Karen who still wasn't sure about this whole thing. She was still a little unsure of Jareth's intentions toward her. She was certain about one thing: he wouldn't hurt Toby. That would hurt Sara and he would never hurt Sara.  
  
Just then the music started and Sara began her walk toward Jareth. The veil was pulled over her face and she held a large cascading bouquet in her hands. Thankfully, the bouquet hid the fact that she was trembling with excitement. She loved Jareth and he loved her. He had protected her and she had saved his life.  
  
  
"The Council now recognizes the Queen Sara and King Jareth as a married couple. You may kiss." Jareth brought his hands up and lifted the veil from Sara's face.  
  
"It's about time," he whispered into her ear just before bringing his lips to hers. They were now married. No one would come between them.  
  
  
In their own kingdom, Jaslen and his sister were plotting to rid themselves of Sara and get Jareth to marry Corlien.  
  
"But, Jaslen, they got married today!" Corlien whined. She hated Sara and wanted nothing more than to get her out of the picture. Of course, she had seen how much Sara loved Jareth. What she didn't know was how much Jareth loved Sara.  
  
"We can still do this. We just have to plant a seed of mistrust in his heart and then it will spread to hers. I'll start by hitting on her and you start dropping hints of a love affair between the two of you. She'll start wondering about how much he loves her. Then, when he sees me with her, he'll start thinking that maybe she's not being faithful to him. He will start looking at you with an intent to get back at her and then we move in."  
  
"Do you really think we could split them up?" Corlien was starting to feel a small glimmer of hope. Every available woman in the Underground wanted Jareth. It was starting to look like she might get her chance.  
  
"Here's what we do. In a few days, you will go to Sara with the intent of apologizing for my behavior. That's when you start talking about the times you spent with Jareth on picnics and just laying in his arms watching clouds go by or staring at the stars at night after the two of you made love. Use lots of details. Tell her about the way he would stroke your body and kiss you all over." As he talked, he was slowly stripping off her clothes.  
  
That night, Corlien slept in the arms of her brother.  
  
  
The next day, Jareth woke up before Sara and lay watching her sleep. He ran a hand down over her stomach still amazed at the fact that his child was growing inside of her. He felt something and paused. There were two children in there. Twins. He couldn't yet tell whether they were boys or girls but there was definitely two presences there.  
  
Just then, Sara woke up and found him staring at his hand on her stomach in amazement. "What is it, Jareth?"  
  
"Twins. I'm sure of it. Boys or girls, I'm not sure. But I do know that there are twins."  
  
"You're certain, love?"  
  
"Absolutely. I didn't think it was possible to feel any more love than I already do. But to know that I will have at least two children before I am old. . ."  
  
"You, my dear, will never get old. Neither will I. We will remain young and happy forever." She looked around at the mess that they had made the night before in their hurry to get to bed. "Unfortunately, we will have to get out of bed and get dressed. Don't we have to make a formal announcement joining our two kingdoms?"  
  
"Of course we do, sweetheart. But no one really expects to see us for at least four days."  
  
Sitting up and looking into Jareth's eyes intently, Sara asked him, "Whatever are we to do for four whole days?"  
  
Wrapping his arms around his beautiful bride, Jareth whispered something into her ear which made her blush madly. "How does that sound to you, my love?"  
  
"I'm not sure we can do that. But it might be interesting to try." The two of them crawled back under the covers and made love many times that day before the sun went down and they finally needed nourishment.  
  
  
"Sara. Jareth. I see it is time for a short break while you eat." Caronara was staying on for a few days to make sure that the people had someone to turn to if needed.  
  
"Well, I needed a break for another reason, Mother." Sara was blushing furiously as she made this confession. Caronara had noticed how gingerly Sara was walking and how she winced when she sat down.  
  
"Jareth, you must be a little more careful with your wife. After all, she is still quite young. And given her current condition, you can't do anymore than what you already have." Jareth understood his mother's point. He couldn't get Sara anymore pregnant than what she already was. "Besides, my dear boy, you wouldn't want to make her tired of your advances this soon in the marriage. What would you do with the rest of your lives together?"   
  
Jareth and his mother laughed while poor Sara could barely chuckle. She loved Jareth and could never grow tired of his attentions. Unfortunately, her body could only stand so much at a time.  
  
  
  
/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
A/N: There you go. Another chapter. 


	19. Chapter 18: Trial by Poison

After the first four days of her marriage, Sara received a visit from Corlien. "Milady, I'm so sorry for my brother's attitude. I do hope you won't hold it against us. He was good friends with Alamorn and was more than a little angry that you, who had never lived here before, had taken the throne from him."  
  
"I offered my cousin the kingdom but he wanted to take my life as well and almost took Jareth's in the process. I couldn't allow that to happen."  
  
Corlien was amazed. She hadn't heard anything about Jareth being in danger. She respected Sara just a tiny bit in that moment. She still wanted Jareth but she suddenly found herself wanting to know a little more about the woman that had saved his life. To know what it was that he saw in this woman that she would replace.  
  
"What is life like Aboveground?"  
  
So began a tenuous friendship between Sara and the young noble woman.  
  
  
"You are very clever, dear sister." Jaslen said as he lay holding his sister in his arms. "We will see you married to Jareth yet. To befriend her before we betray her is a stroke of sheer genius."  
  
"So, my lover is pleased with my actions today."   
  
"Only one thing could make me more pleased with the results of this day." With that comment, he took a hold of her hair and pulled her head down between his legs.  
  
  
"You know, don't you, that once Jareth and I were lovers. It was five years ago. Right after you defeated the Labyrinth. He came to me because he knew I would make no demands on him. He just needed to feel something besides betrayal." Corlien was visiting with Sara for the tenth time in as many days. The two young women sat in the garden under a large tree.  
  
Sara was starting to show and because of this, as well as the heat of the days in the Underground, she wore a dress which was not quite as formfitting as usual. She had her hair pinned up on her head and kept wiping her forehead. Corlien didn't know it but Jaslen had been paying someone for days to lightly poison the queen, just enough to start making her ill.  
  
"You were Jareth's lover?" Sara was amazed. Jareth hadn't said anything to her about this and neither had his family. "For how long?"  
  
"About six months. Just until I miscarried his baby. Then he decided that he could no longer take the chance with me." Corlien hung her head. "I was devastated. Jaslen had all he could do to console me. He would sit by my bed at night until I fell asleep. In fact, there were times when he actually held me while I cried myself to sleep."  
  
"He just dumped you?" Sara didn't think Jareth could be so cruel. He was always so kind to her. He took care of her friends for her. He saved her from her attacker both Above and Underground. He had held her while she cried for her father. He had taken steps to be sure that Karen would never hurt her again. She had access to Toby without hindrance. "I can't believe that."  
  
"Believe it. He just walked out of my life and never again called on me. Of course, when I heard that you were back and staying with him, I was angry at first. After all, it was because of you that he ever came to me in the first place. Now, you were back and I didn't stand a chance with him anymore."  
  
"You have to believe that I didn't come here with the intent of displacing anyone." Sara felt something tearing at her stomach. She stood up.   
  
"Are you alright, milady?"  
  
"Please help me inside, Corlien. I really don't feel well." Corlien stood but before she could touch Sara's arm to help her inside, three armed and armoured guards were there. One of them picked up the queen and carried her inside. One of them took the Lady Corlien's arm and escorted her to a waiting room outside of the throne room.   
  
"You will remain here until the king returns and can decide what to do with you."   
  
'They think I did this. They think I made Sara sick. Jaslen, what have you done?'  
  
Corlien sat down against the wall and buried her head in her arms, praying that the Goblin King wouldn't find her guilty of hurting the Queen.   
  
  
Jaslen sat in his dining room alone. 'I wonder where Corlien is.' He called for his guards. "Where is my sister?"  
  
"I don't know, my lord. I have not seen her since she left for the Goblin King's castle this morning."  
  
"Things must be progressing faster than I thought. Maybe Sara would not make as strong a queen as Jareth once thought."  
  
The guard turned away, thinking that Jaslen must be up to something. Maybe he should call on his cousin at the King's castle.  
  
  
"Your Majesty, I swear. I have done nothing to harm the Lady Sara. My brother just wanted me to pretend that you and I had had a love affair after she defeated the Labyrinth. He wanted to make her distrust you. Then, he would try to seduce her in the hopes that you would catch the two of them together. He wanted to drive you apart so that you would marry me instead. He's been trying to figure out how to get you to marry me for years. He figured that if you married me, then we could get rid of you and he could be High King."  
  
"Corlien," Jareth began patiently. "Do you realize that your brother could be executed for plotting against me? My father does not take kindly to people trying to kill his son."  
  
"But what punishment would I suffer?" Corlien was terrified. Would she be found guilty as well? Would she be put to death for trying to place her brother on the throne of the High King of the Underground?  
  
Jareth simply watched the petite brunette tremble as she contemplated her possible fate. She was scared and that was a good thing. He could work with that. Most of the Fae had not considered him terrifying for a long time. Now, back to business as usual.  
  
  
///////////////////////////////  
A/N: Merry Christmas all. And a joyous Yule. Here's a little present for everyone. 


	20. Chapter 19: Consequences

Jareth was pacing outside the bedroom door while Midorian tended to Sara. He was trying to keep from running into the room and seeing where he was in regards to removing the poison from Sara's body. It was a touchy procedure because of the twins. When he found out that Sara was ill and Corlien was a suspect, he had been harsh with the young Fae.  
  
Sara's health was the most important thing to Jareth right now. He had already gone after Jaslen and found out that the poison was a type which was deadly to mortals. Thankfully, it would only make Fae ill. The children would be three-quarters or so Fae so they would be relatively safe. Sara, however, would be sick almost to the point of death. Her Fae blood would keep her from dying but she would be so sick that most people would wish they were dead.  
  
Midorian was trying to slowly leech the poison from Sara's blood. He would pull some blood and then let her body replace it and take more. Unfortunately, it didn't seem to be working.  
  
"Excuse me, your majesty. The Lady Sara asks for your presence." Midorian was always so formal about these things. He stepped out of the way as Jareth went into the room. Midorian stayed outside to allow the couple some privacy.  
  
"Sara, love." Sara's pale face was frightening to him. He loved her more than his own life. Looking up at the ceiling, Jareth did something he had never done before. "I wish the poison were coursing through my body instead of yours, my dear."  
  
Just then, Jareth had a strange feeling run through his body and he realized that his wish was being granted by the power of the Labyrinth as well as his own. He sat down as he felt the weakness that accompanied the poison hit him. As he watched, Sara's face regained it's normal healthy color and glow. She sat up and looked at him. "Jareth, what have you done?"  
  
"The poison is mine now. It won't hurt me as much as it did you. And I couldn't risk the twins like that."  
  
"What do you mean?" She wasn't sure if Jareth meant what he thought he did. "You took the poison from me?" He nodded weakly, slumping back in the chair. "Jareth, why?"  
  
Midorian answered from the doorway. "The poison will only make the King sick not kill him. It very well may have killed you had he not taken it. This particular poison is fatal to mortals. It will only make Fae sick. He will recover quickly enough. It should be only a week or two for him."  
  
"Midorian, help me get him into bed. He needs to be comfortable. At least, as comfortable as possible." Sara and Midorian helped Jareth stretch out on the bed. She pulled the covers up under his chin and kissed his forehead. He smiled at her concern for him and fell asleep. "Are you sure he'll be alright?"  
  
"Absolutely, milady. He'll be his normal self. Right down to the slightly arrogant attitude." Midorian's conspiratorial smile made Sara chuckle in spite of her worry.  
  
"I needed that. Thank you, Midorian. A little laughter is exactly what the doctor ordered."  
  
"That and some sleep. Stretch out next to the King and get some sleep. The twins will be keeping you awake quite a bit soon." Sara lay down next to Jareth and put her head on his chest. He wrapped an arm around her in his sleep. She fell asleep just moments later.  
  
  
"Jaslen, where are you?" Corlien was terrified. She ran through the castle calling his name. Suddenly, he appeared right in front of her.  
  
"Looking for me, dear sister?"  
  
"What did you do to Sara? We never discussed killing her!" Corlien screamed at her brother. "Do you know how long I sat waiting for Jareth to decide what to do with me?!"  
  
"Do I care? Do I look like I care?" He walked around behind her. "You, dear sister, were merely a means to an end. Nothing more. I would have disposed of you as soon as you were no longer of use to me. Didn't you realize that? Are you so stupid as to believe that I would actually keep you around? You and your incessant whining?"  
  
"Jaslen. You said that we would only have to make him mistrust her! Then he would throw her aside and marry me!"  
  
"Then I would have killed you and him in order to have his throne. I won't let anyone stand in my way of becoming High King of the Underground."  
  
"You fogot one important element, Jaslen." Dristeria's voice behind him surprised Jaslen.  
  
He spun around and sneered at the Goblin King's sister. "What would that be, Lady Dristeria?"  
  
"Me. Should anything happen to Jareth with no living heir, I take the High Throne of the Underground. What were you going to do then?Kill me as well?"  
  
Suddenly, Jaslen found himself bound from the neck down. Dristeria had cast the binding spell before Jaslen even knew what was going on. She and Corlien grabbed hold of him and transported him to the Seelie Court. Jareth was recovering from the poison quickly.  
  
Jaslen was removed from his position as Lord and his lands were handed over to his sister, Corlien, once it was discovered that she had no intentions of doing bodily harm to the Lady Sara and the twins which resided inside her womb. Everyone was amazed at the announcement. No one else had known until the Council inquired as to the safety of the heirs.  
  
  
"They are fine, my lords. As is King Jareth. He is recovering from the poison. Thankfully, he made a wish to take the poison from me in order to protect the twins as well as myself."  
  
"That is the way of wishes in the Underground. He did not think before he spoke. He allowed his heart to voice what his head fought." The Council was pleased that Jareth had allowed his feelings to speak for him in this instance. It had saved Sara and the twins from a very long and painful illness. "Lady Sara, you may return to the Goblin King." She nodded and closed her eyes, allowing her thoughts to transport her back to her husband.  
  
  
She stretched out next to Jareth on the bed and went to sleep in the arms of the man who could always save her. The man she would give her own life to save. 


	21. Chapter 20: Sara Saved Again

Jareth was pacing outside the bedroom door while Midorian tended to Sara. He was trying to keep from running into the room and seeing where he was in regards to removing the poison from Sara's body. It was a touchy procedure because of the twins. When he found out that Sara was ill and Corlien was a suspect, he had been harsh with the young Fae.  
  
Sara's health was the most important thing to Jareth right now. He had already gone after Jaslen and found out that the poison was a type which was deadly to mortals. Thankfully, it would only make Fae ill. The children would be three-quarters or so Fae so they would be relatively safe. Sara, however, would be sick almost to the point of death. Her Fae blood would keep her from dying but she would be so sick that most people would wish they were dead.  
  
Midorian was trying to slowly leech the poison from Sara's blood. He would pull some blood and then let her body replace it and take more. Unfortunately, it didn't seem to be working.  
  
"Excuse me, your majesty. The Lady Sara asks for your presence." Midorian was always so formal about these things. He stepped out of the way as Jareth went into the room. Midorian stayed outside to allow the couple some privacy.  
  
"Sara, love." Sara's pale face was frightening to him. He loved her more than his own life. Looking up at the ceiling, Jareth did something he had never done before. "I wish the poison were coursing through my body instead of yours, my dear."  
  
Just then, Jareth had a strange feeling run through his body and he realized that his wish was being granted by the power of the Labyrinth as well as his own. He sat down as he felt the weakness that accompanied the poison hit him. As he watched, Sara's face regained it's normal healthy color and glow. She sat up and looked at him. "Jareth, what have you done?"  
  
"The poison is mine now. It won't hurt me as much as it did you. And I couldn't risk the twins like that."  
  
"What do you mean?" She wasn't sure if Jareth meant what he thought he did. "You took the poison from me?" He nodded weakly, slumping back in the chair. "Jareth, why?"  
  
Midorian answered from the doorway. "The poison will only make the King sick not kill him. It very well may have killed you had he not taken it. This particular poison is fatal to mortals. It will only make Fae sick. He will recover quickly enough. It should be only a week or two for him."  
  
"Midorian, help me get him into bed. He needs to be comfortable. At least, as comfortable as possible." Sara and Midorian helped Jareth stretch out on the bed. She pulled the covers up under his chin and kissed his forehead. He smiled at her concern for him and fell asleep. "Are you sure he'll be alright?"  
  
"Absolutely, milady. He'll be his normal self. Right down to the slightly arrogant attitude." Midorian's conspiratorial smile made Sara chuckle in spite of her worry.  
  
"I needed that. Thank you, Midorian. A little laughter is exactly what the doctor ordered."  
  
"That and some sleep. Stretch out next to the King and get some sleep. The twins will be keeping you awake quite a bit soon." Sara lay down next to Jareth and put her head on his chest. He wrapped an arm around her in his sleep. She fell asleep just moments later.  
  
  
"Jaslen, where are you?" Corlien was terrified. She ran through the castle calling his name. Suddenly, he appeared right in front of her.  
  
"Looking for me, dear sister?"  
  
"What did you do to Sara? We never discussed killing her!" Corlien screamed at her brother. "Do you know how long I sat waiting for Jareth to decide what to do with me?!"  
  
"Do I care? Do I look like I care?" He walked around behind her. "You, dear sister, were merely a means to an end. Nothing more. I would have disposed of you as soon as you were no longer of use to me. Didn't you realize that? Are you so stupid as to believe that I would actually keep you around? You and your incessant whining?"  
  
"Jaslen. You said that we would only have to make him mistrust her! Then he would throw her aside and marry me!"  
  
"Then I would have killed you and him in order to have his throne. I won't let anyone stand in my way of becoming High King of the Underground."  
  
"You fogot one important element, Jaslen." Dristeria's voice behind him surprised Jaslen.  
  
He spun around and sneered at the Goblin King's sister. "What would that be, Lady Dristeria?"  
  
"Me. Should anything happen to Jareth with no living heir, I take the High Throne of the Underground. What were you going to do then?Kill me as well?"  
  
Suddenly, Jaslen found himself bound from the neck down. Dristeria had cast the binding spell before Jaslen even knew what was going on. She and Corlien grabbed hold of him and transported him to the Seelie Court. Jareth was recovering from the poison quickly.  
  
Jaslen was removed from his position as Lord and his lands were handed over to his sister, Corlien, once it was discovered that she had no intentions of doing bodily harm to the Lady Sara and the twins which resided inside her womb. Everyone was amazed at the announcement. No one else had known until the Council inquired as to the safety of the heirs.  
  
  
"They are fine, my lords. As is King Jareth. He is recovering from the poison. Thankfully, he made a wish to take the poison from me in order to protect the twins as well as myself."  
  
"That is the way of wishes in the Underground. He did not think before he spoke. He allowed his heart to voice what his head fought." The Council was pleased that Jareth had allowed his feelings to speak for him in this instance. It had saved Sara and the twins from a very long and painful illness. "Lady Sara, you may return to the Goblin King." She nodded and closed her eyes, allowing her thoughts to transport her back to her husband.  
  
  
She stretched out next to Jareth on the bed and went to sleep in the arms of the man who could always save her. The man she would give her own life to save. The man who would give his life to save hers.  
  
"I love you, Jareth."  
  
"I love you too, Sara."  
  
They fell asleep in each other's arms, content in the knowledge that, for now at least, they and the twins were safe.  
  
  
////////////////////////////////////  
A/N: There. Another chapter on this one. Hopefully, that works for all of you that actually read this.  
  
See you all later. 


	22. Chapter 21: The End

A/N: I know it's been a while since I added anything to this one. Since I can't figure out where to go with this next, I think this is the end of this one.  
  
//////////////////////////////////  
  
Several months later, Sara went into labor. There had been no further incidents or attempts on Sara's life or that of the twins.  
  
  
Sara and Jareth had been walking through the gardens when suddenly she stopped. "Jareth?"  
  
Jareth turned around, curious from the tone in her voice. He was worried when he saw the look on her face. "What's wrong, Sara?"  
  
"I think it's time for the twins to make their appearance in the world." At his questioning glance, she clarified. "I think I'm in labor."  
  
Jareth rushed back to her and picked her up. He knew that he couldn't transport her back to their chambers. He would have to carry her. He did, however, send word telepathically to Midorian to get himself to the castle. He also notified his mother. She answered, telling him that she was already in the castle and on her way to his chambers. He relaxed a little at that. He knew that his mother would know exactly what to do.  
  
  
As Jareth carried Sara into the chamber, Caronara stood up from the chair she was sitting on and helped him to lay her on the bed. "Now, my son, you have to leave. You can do nothing more here. Sara needs to relax and your tension would only hinder her progress at this point."  
  
"Yes, Mother." Jareth left the room but settled himself in the hallway to wait.  
  
"Jareth?"  
  
"What is it, Dristeria?"  
  
"Sara will be fine." Just then, Sara's scream made Jareth look at the door with longing.He wanted to be beside his wife and help her through the terrible pain which must be making her scream.  
  
Dris wanted to help her sister-in-law. She didn't know how someone could willingly put themselves through that type of pain. If that was what was involved in childbirth, she would skip it, thank you. She looked at her brother who had slumped against the wall and sat down on the floor. She sat down next to him and put her hand over his.  
  
He looked at her and smiled sadly. He noticed that she winced whenever Sara's screams reached the hallway. He reached over and put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her into him. The two of them held each other, comforting each other when they couldn't comfort Sara.  
  
  
When it was all over, Caronara stepped outside the royal bedchamber and looked down at her two children. Dristeria and Jareth were asleep on the floor with their arms around each other.  
  
With a gesture, the High Queen sent her daughter to her room. "Jareth," she whispered, trying to wake him up as gently as possible. When his eyes fluttered open, Caronara smiled. "Your children and wife wait for you to join them."  
  
"My children. Mother, do those words always hold such magic?"  
  
"They always have for your father and I." Jareth noticed a wistful look in his mother's eyes. He smiled and got up from the floor. As he looked around, noticing that Dris was gone, his mother told him that she had been sent to her room.  
  
  
Jareth pushed open the door and walked into the chamber he shared with his wife as quietly as possible. Sara lay awake on the bed with one twin in each arm. There was a girl and a boy.  
  
"Our daughter's name is Jorana and our son's name is Sareth." Sara looked so tired. "How did you hold up out there?"  
  
"Not well, love. Both Dristeria and I were wincing with your every scream and crying with you. We both wanted to run in here and help you through this. My mother wouldn't let us in though."  
  
"Of course not. A man's place is not at a woman's side when she is giving birth." Jareth's mother's voice rang out from the doorway. "No matter how much they may want to tell you otherwise. His father tried the same thing. It didn't work for him either."  
  
  
Sara was sleeping several hours later and so was Jareth. Caronara had taken the twins from the room to give them some rest. And a little time to themselves. He was laying next to her on the bed and holding her in his arms. She was curled up, spooned into her husband.  
  
Both of them were smiling. They were at peace for the first time in a long time.  
  
///////////////////////////  
  
A/N: I know.... short chapter. That's all though unless I can think of a sequel. 


End file.
